Beautiful Stranger
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: trailer & summary inside. please read and review all my stories that i have written on fanfiction. please? thank you. M for content
1. Trailer & Summary

Beautiful Stranger

By luv.zac.david.alexander.efron

Gabriella Montez is the popular girl on school (also the hottest one too) and Troy is the golden boy at East High. He wants her, but she hates him. Sharpay and Taylor dare Gabriella to make Troy Bolton fall in love with her, but is it possible? What if she falls in love with him herself? Will she fail? Will Troy ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend? Will Troy's dad and Gabriella's mom be in the way or will they accept the fact that Troy loves Gabriella and Gabriella loves Troy?

**Trailer**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy watching as petite brunette passes by him_

"I want her so bad dude."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella slapping a guy who just touched her butt_

"Perv!"

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay walking up to Gabriella, followed by Taylor_

"Gabriella, we have to talk to you about Troy Bolton."

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan admiring Gabriella from afar and thinking that the clouds look like her_

"Is it me…or do those clouds look like Gabriella Montez?"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad saying hi to Gabriella, but she doesn't say hi back_

"Hey cutie."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella in Sharpay's mansion for a sleepover, while talking about the "dare"_

"We dare you to make Troy Bolton fall in love with you, within a week."


	2. First day torture

_I can't believe this has to be so hard to just choose one stinking outfit. _Gabriella thought before finding a cute outfit. **A/N: outfit in profile **

It was the perfect style for the first day of school. She fixed her hair and put on some make-up.

She decided to take a doughnut and headed out the door with her backpack. "Bye mom!" Gabriella called out.

She walked to her car and unlocked the doors. It was a black mustang convertible that her mom gave her for her 18th birthday.

Gabriella drove all the way to school. Suddenly, she was followed by a red Mercedes convertible. She smiled.

_Taylor. _She thought. A pink car was following Taylor's car and Gabriella knew it was Sharpay's car.

They all parked next to each other and linked arms. "Gabby, you look so adorable!" Sharpay complimented.

"So do you Shar!" Gabriella complimented back. Sharpay had a side pony tail and was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans with a white belt, and finally…white high heels.

Taylor had her hair down with a red headband, a red shirt, and dark blue jeans with black boots.

They walked into the building and headed towards the gym for the 'morning's announcement'.

The three girls were all in the same classes together and they were on the cheerleading team.

Gabriella was head cheerleader, while Sharpay and Taylor were co-captains. "Look, it's your brother."

Taylor whispered. "RYAN!!" Gabriella called. Ryan turned to look and saw Gabriella. Ryan never hung out with Sharpay anymore.

He walked over and hugged Gabriella. "Hey, wanna sit with us?" Gabriella asked after the hug.

"I can't, I promised the guys I would. I'll see you at lunch though. Bye Gabs." Ryan smiled and walked away.

After the announcement, Troy was at his locker when a petite brunette passed by her. She was with her friends.

Chad and Ryan walked up to him. "I want her so bad dude." Troy said as he closed his locker.

"There's only one way to get to her." Chad said. "What's that?" Troy asked. "Be yourself." Ryan advised. "Thanks."

Troy, Chad, and Ryan all walked to Coach Bolton's homeroom. They were separated from the trio of girls.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all walked to Miss Darbus' homeroom. Its senior year and they're separated from the guys.

With Coach Bolton's homeroom…

"Zeke Baylor."

"Here…" Zeke Baylor answered.

"Jason Cross."

"Here…" Jason Cross answered.

"Chad Danforth."

"Here…" Chad answered.

"Ryan Evans."

"Here…" Ryan answered.

"Troy." His dad called out. "…" There was no answer from Troy at all. "Where's Troy?" he asked the group.

Everyone was silent. "WHERE'S TROY?" he demanded. "We don't know sir." Chad said. "He was with us when we walked to gym."

With Miss Darbus' homeroom…

"Sharpay Evans."

"Present…" Sharpay smiled and Miss Darbus smiled back.

"Taylor McKessie."

"Here…" Taylor, too, smiled.

"Kelsi Nielsen."

"Here Miss Darbus." Kelsi said politely.

"Gabriella Montez." She called Gabriella finally.

"…" Gabriella didn't respond. Everyone looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be found.

Even her desk was empty.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I turned the corner and found the gym. 'Why am I here?' I thought and entered. About 10 heads turned to me.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" I asked politely. "No Miss Montez. Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?"

Coach Bolton asked me. "Yes. I know. Um…I'm not lost; I just need to talk to Ryan Evans for a bit."

I said. Coach Bolton nodded towards Ryan so he can be excused. Ryan and I walked outside.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ryan asked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a nearby classroom that was empty.

TROY'S POV

I entered Miss Darbus' room. How I hated it. Every looked at me and I just stared back, blinking with fear.

"May I help you Mr. Bolton?" Miss Darbus asked. "I may need to borrow Sharpay Evans, for a bit."

**A/N: I'm not pairing up Troy & Sharpay together or Gabriella & Ryan because it's a Troyella fic. And I want to keep it that way, so for now…it will be Troypay and Ryella in this chapter. And some other chapters as well, but it's mostly Troyella. Thank you and please review.**

Troy said and he walked out of the room with Sharpay. "I never talk to you or your friends, even my brother."

Sharpay stopped Troy before they entered an empty classroom (not the one Ryan & Gabriella were in).

"I know that." Troy grabbed her hand and they entered the room.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"You're…such…a…great…kisser, Ry." I breathed out. It was getting really hot in this room, even if we're still kissing.

"I totally agree." Ryan smiled and kissed me again. The bell rang and we both sighed. "Call me okay."

I said as we both hurried to our classes. "Bye Gabs!" he called out. "Bye Ry!" I called out to him and made my way down the hallway.

TROY'S POV

The bell finally rang, "Give me a call alright?" I asked her. "Okay. Bye Troy." She said sweetly. "Bye Shar."

I walked towards my next class, which was Math. I was on my way there when I bumped into the same girl whom I saw this morning.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and headed off to class. It was math class and she was in it. I entered and sat down, away from her.

NO ONE'S POV

90 minutes passed by and it was almost lunch. _This day takes forever! _Gabriella screamed in her mind.

She was really impatient, finally the bell rang. _Thank you! _She praised to god and got out of her seat to walk to lunch.

Someone was following her and touched her butt. She turned around and slapped the guy in his face.

"PERV!!" she screamed at him and walked away. "Ow." The guy said as his friends walked up to him.

"Jase, are you alright?" Kelsi ran up to him and saw a hand mark on his face. "Who did this to you?"

"The hottest girl in school." Jason said. "Gabriella?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'm so sorry. Just don't ever touch her there. She hates it."

Kelsi warned him and walked off. Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Troy walked up to Jason. "Don't ask." Jason said.

"We were gonna ask who slapped you." Troy said. "I'm not answering though." Jason walked away.

They all followed Jason into the lunch room and sat down at the jock table. Ryan sat with Kelsi.

"Kels, I'm sorry that I slapped your boyfriend." Gabriella tried to apologize. "It's fine. I stood up for you Gabs."

Kelsi forgave Gabriella as they tried their best to hug each other. "Hey Ry, what are you doing here?"

Taylor asked. "I didn't want to sit with the jocks of over there. Jason still has Gabby's hand mark on his face."

Ryan looked back. Gabriella giggled. "That's what he gets for touching my ass." she said.

"If anyone does that, I'm seriously going to…" "Gabs, don't take it that far. Look, Jase didn't mean to. He didn't know."

Kelsi soothed her friend. "You're right." Gabriella said as she took a bite out of her cookie. Sharpay walked over.

"Guess what!" she squealed. "What?" Gabriella acted surprised and was smiling at the same time.

"Troy Bolton just asked me out. Today at lunch, like 15 seconds ago." Sharpay smiled.

Suddenly, Gabriella's smile faded as she rolled her eyes. She hated Troy Bolton ever since they went to East High together.

He's always wanted his hands on her and she hated him, but he never found out. "What's wrong Gabby?"

Sharpay asked. "Nothing…I'm just glad that you're going out with Troy." She lied, but Sharpay didn't fall for it.

"You're totally lying and I can tell your bluffing. We know you hate him, but he likes you Gabs. Even ask Ryan."

Sharpay pointed towards her brother. "He likes me?" Gabriella asked Ryan. "Yeah and all he talks about is wanting to be with you."

Ryan explained and Gabriella just sat there, thinking that she could've been with Troy all this time.

Then the bell rang interrupted her thoughts. _Damn…_She thought and walked to her next class.

Cheerleading practice with the basketball team.


	3. Plan in Motion

Gabriella entered the gym. She saw that Taylor and Sharpay were already there in their uniforms waiting for her.

"God Gabs, you take the longest time ever!" Sharpay teased. Gabriella laughed. "Ha ha ha…at least I got here on time."

Gabriella said. "Okay, let's practice now." Taylor said and the girls headed towards their side of the court.

"W-I-L-D

Wildcats!

You know! Come on!

W-I-L-D

Wildcats!

Come on! Come on!

West High Knights, hey

Yeah, we're doing it right

W-I-L-D

Wildcats!

Now's the time!"

They practiced and did every move perfectly. "Great job you guys!" Gabriella said to them after they were done.

10 minutes passed by and everyone was eventually tired, not Gabriella. "Okay, I'll give you guys 5 minutes."

Gabriella smiled and sat down next to her friends. "You guys did great." She said after taking a sip of her water.

"Thanks Gabs." Sharpay and Taylor thanked Gabriella. The boys were working hard, until they needed a break too.

The guys sat down on a nearby bench. Ryan was just there to watch. Gabriella stood up and walked towards Ryan.

"Hey Ry." She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Troy saw the whole thing.

"Hey Gabs." He greeted her as well. On Friday night, Sharpay and Taylor stopped by Gabriella's locker to see if she was there.

"Gabriella, we have to talk to you about Troy Bolton." Sharpay said. "What about him?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips.

"He wants you…I mean he likes you." Taylor said. "So? Every guy does and now if you excuse me, I have to rehearse with Kelsi."

Gabriella closed her locker and started to walk away. "C'mon, give Troy a chance. Come to Shar's mansion for a sleep over tonight. Promise you'll be there?"

Taylor begged. _I can skip one rehearsal with Kels. I guess it wouldn't hurt. _"Okay."

During the sleepover at Sharpay's mansion, the girls played a game of truth or dare. "What's my dare?"

Gabriella asked after she chose dare. "We dare you to make Troy Bolton fall in love with you, within one week."

Taylor said. "What?! He wants me, I hate him. I can't do that!" she panicked. "Yes you can." Sharpay tried her best to calm down Gabriella, but it wouldn't work.

The next Monday, Miss Darbus asked Gabriella to give a form to Coach Bolton. Her friends gave her thumbs up.

Gabriella smiled and walked out the door. She looked at the note and it was for Troy. 'Oh great.'

She thought as she rolled her eyes and entered the gym. The guys (not including Ryan) were in the middle of basketball practice.

Coach Bolton walked up to Gabriella. "Oh…this is for Troy." Gabriella said before Coach Bolton could say anything.

As Gabriella walked out of the gym, she received a text message from Sharpay.

'Gabriella,

Did Troy get the note?

Yes or No… Shar & Tay'

Gabriella looked through the windows of the gym and saw that Troy was reading it. During lunch, Sharpay & Taylor walked up to her.

"So?" Sharpay asked. "Yes." Gabriella replied. "Awesome, now all we have to do is…wait." The 3 girls sat down.

With Chad, Ryan, and Troy…

"Dude, how can you get a note from the hottest girl in school?" Chad asked. "It doesn't say who it's from." Troy said, scanning the note.

Ryan looked at the note, "Let me see." Troy handed Ryan the note. 'Sharpay' he thought. "It's Shar's handwriting, but she wouldn't say… 'To Mr. Bolton, I…' She would definitely say… 'Troy, meet me…'" Ryan explained.

"You're right. It could be Taylor then." Chad said. "Yeah, do you think Sharpay's making another plan to make Troy Bolton fall in lo—"

Ryan stopped talking. "What?" Chad and Troy looked in the direction Ryan was looking. "Who is she?" Zeke walked up to them.

"I have no idea." The 3 of them said.

Gabriella spots Troy as she walked out of the bathroom. **A/N: in profile **"That's Gabriella Montez." Kelsi walked up to the group of boys.

"Isn't she the hottest girl in school?" Zeke asked. Kelsi nodded. "Mmhmm." She walked over to the girls.

Chad left his friends and walked up to Gabriella. He eyed Gabriella and smiled. "Hey cutie." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Chad, I'm sorry." Taylor said and followed Gabriella, along with Sharpay & Kelsi.

They walk up to the guys and Gabriella suddenly walks up to Troy with a seductive smile on her face.

She whispers in his ear, "Meet me at this address afterschool." Gabriella placed something in Troy's pant pocket.

Gabriella walked away and turned to blow Troy a kiss. She winked at him and walked off with her friends.

"X-Y24. Tay, do you know what the answer is?" Sharpay asked. Taylor and Sharpay were at Gabriella's house.

Taylor sighed. "I'm not giving you the answer, figure it out." 2 hours later, they left & decided to go to Sharpay's house.

An IM popped up on Gabriella's computer screen.

_Italics – Gabriella_

_**Italics Bold – Troy**_

_**Wildcat14: what time do you want me to go to your house?**_

_Sexygabi: anytime…my friends just left._

_**Wildcat14: okay…will you believe me if I said that I was at your house right now?**_

_Sexygabi: um…no._

_**Wildcat14: take that back because I'm ringing the doorbell.**_

Gabriella soon hears the doorbell ring. 'Is he on his cell phone or something?' She thought as she went downstairs and opened the door.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked him. "Walked." Troy replied. Gabriella nodded and let Troy in.

"Love your house." He looked around and saw that it was a nice home. "Thanks. My mom picked and I decorated."

Gabriella smiled as she closed the door. "So, why am I…here?" Troy asked. Gabriella walked up slowly to him and kissed him.

He pulled back, a little too quickly. "Isn't this going a little too fast?" he asked her. "Not one bit." She said as she kissed him again.

They tumbled their way up the stairs and made their way into Gabriella's bedroom.

Troy hungrily kissed Gabriella and every inch of her body. She closed her eyes as she moaned out Troy's name.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and turned to face Troy. He was still asleep, she smiled. 'He looks cute when he's asleep.'

She thought and then checked the clock on the bedside table. Shit! She cursed under her breath.

She quickly got dressed, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and walked back into the room. It spent her about 10 minutes just to do all of that.

During those 5 minutes, Troy was already dressed and waited for Gabriella in the living room.

Gabriella went downstairs and Troy was already there. "Good morning." Gabriella smiled. "Good morning." Said Troy.

"Did you sleep well last night?' she asked him. "Yeah, what about you?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

At school… "Gabs, what happened last night?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella smiled and told her friends everything.

"Did he say 'I love you' yet?" Taylor asked. "No, but I think I'm falling in love with him."

Suddenly, Taylor & Sharpay went from smiling to frowning. "What?" Sharpay asked feeling angry inside.

"Last night was amazing. I think I'm in love with him." Gabriella said 'Toodles' and skipped down the hallways.

Gabriella wanted to just burst out and sing 'Honey, Honey' from her favorite movie of all time. Mamma Mia.

She entered Miss Darbus' room and started to sing.

"Honey, honey

How you thrill me… ah-hah… honey, honey

Honey, honey

Nearly kills me… ah-hah… honey, honey

I've heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And I know what they mean…

You're a love machine. Oh you make me dizzy!"

Miss Darbus was starting to like it and wanted Gabriella to continue. Sharpay & Taylor entered homeroom at that moment.

"Honey, honey

Let me feel it… ah-hah… honey, honey

Honey, honey

Don't conceal it… ah-hah… honey, honey

The way that you kiss goodnight (the way that you kiss me goodnight)

The way that you hold me tight (the way that you're holding me tight)

I feel like I wanna sing…

When you do your… THING!"

Just then, Coach Bolton's homeroom class & suddenly heard Gabriella singing. They stopped to watch and looked at Troy. He just shrugged.

"I don't wanna hurt you baby,

I don't wanna see you cry

So stay on the ground girl,

You better not get too high

But I'm gonna stick to you, boy,

You'll never get rid of me

There's no other place in this world

Where I rather would be."

Then she started dancing around. Everyone loved to hear Gabriella sing and she wasn't going to be in detention.

"Honey, honey

Touch me baby… ah-hah… honey, honey

Honey, honey

Hold me baby… ah-hah…honey, honey

You look like a movie star (you look like a movie star)

But I know just who you are (I know just who you are)

And honey to say the least…

You're a dog-gone BEAST!"

Gabriella giggled and finished the song as it came to an end.

"So stay on the ground girl,

You better not get to high

There's no other place in this world

Where I rather would be.

Honey, honey

How you thrill me… ah-hah… honey, honey

Honey, honey

Nearly kills me… ah-ha… honey, honey

I heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean…

You're a love machine."

Everyone clapped for Gabriella & the bell rang. She grabbed Troy and they walked down the hallway towards Math.

"Why were you singing in Miss Darbus' class?" Troy asked her. "Because it's a sign and my friends know it."

Gabriella said as they entered. She wanted Troy to sit next to her, so Taylor had to sit somewhere else.

She opened her notebook & doodled 'I love Troy'. Troy never saw what she wrote because he was writing down something too.

_I wish I can tell her that I love her._


	4. I Love You Troy

During lunch, Gabriella sat with her friends. "C'mon, this isn't part of the plan. Me…just—" "Gabriella, just do it."

Sharpay said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and obeyed. Troy & his friends entered the cafeteria.

The cheerleaders, not including Gabriella walked up to Troy. "Troy, is that a new hairstyle?" one of the girls asked.

"Is that a new shirt? It looks great on you." Another said. "Thanks." Troy smiled, but his eye was on her.

Gabriella Montez. That morning, she was dancing around happily and now…was his only chance to make her his girlfriend.

He walked up to her and sat down. "Hey." Said Troy. "Hi." Gabriella said simply. _How is being 'normal' going to work?_

She asked herself and knew her friends were "crazy" to think about the fact that being who you are…might work.

"Sorry about…last night." She whispered 'last night'. "No big deal." Troy said. Gabriella sat closer to him.

"You know, I wouldn't be here if you weren't so damn hot." Gabriella giggled and leaned in to kiss him when…

"Troy, are you going to kiss that…freak?" a girl interrupted them. Gabriella looked. "She's not a freak."

Troy said to the girl. "Yes she is. Look at her. She's trying to be popular." The girl said. "Stephanie, just stop it!

I'm already popular and you just want to be me." Gabriella fought back. Stephanie was offended.

"Just because you love Troy doesn't mean that you should hate me!" Gabriella was starting to cry.

"So please, just leave me and my friends alone. That includes Troy!!" Gabriella walked away and everyone just stood in amazement.

Troy stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. Gabriella was sitting on the bench, crying. He sat down next to her as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

She just cried into his chest. "How…can she be so mean?" she asked. "She's always been that way. Look…"

Gabriella looked up at Troy as he wiped her tears away. "Gabs, I'm not like my friends or my dad. I'm just me. A normal guy with a life that's run by my parents.

I don't care about anyone else in this world, but you. I'll say you're beautiful instead of saying hot.

I'll always be in your heart, even when I'm gone. I will say that I like you, even though I love you." Troy explained.

Gabriella smiled and said, "Wow…I wish I could say something like that. Troy, I have to be honest with you."

"What is it?" Troy asked. She leaned in and gave Troy the most passionate kiss ever.

When she pulled back, she got up and left Troy there with the goofiest smile on his face.

On Friday night, "Gabs…your week ends Saturday." Taylor reminded Gabriella as they were walking down the halls to cheerleading practice.

Sharpay was out of town, Chad was in New York Visiting his family, Kelsi was in Hawaii, Jason was sick, Ryan had to go with Sharpay, Zeke was on a cruise, and Troy was with his family in California.

"We're left here a—" Gabriella's phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" "Gabs, it's Troy. I just wanna tell you something."

He was hurrying to the airport that afternoon. "What is it?" Gabriella and Taylor entered the gym.

"Promise me that you won't freak out or anything and you would just stay calm. Promise?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah…I promise." Gabriella said. "Okay…" Troy got on the plane and in 5 minutes they were going to take off.

"Meet me in the gym at East High. I know you're already there, but just wait for me. Please?" Troy begged.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll wait. Bye Troy." She hung up and Taylor asked who called. "Troy." Gabriella said.

2 hours later after the basketball game ended. Taylor left to go home & Gabriella waited.

Suddenly she heard the doors open and looked. She got off the bleachers and ran into Troy's arms.

"I thought you were going to come back next week." Gabriella said as she pulled away.

"No, I couldn't leave you for long and I had the urge to tell you something." Troy said. "What is it?"

She smiled, but before Troy could say anything… "Troy, before you say anything…the reason I was singing was the fact that I love you.

My friends knew everything about it. I always knew you wanted me because I was the hottest girl in school.

I hated you, but my friends dared me to make you fall in love with me within in a week.

I thought that would be impossible because you're already in love with me. Troy, I want to live you forever and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Gabriella kissed him again. The next day, Gabriella woke up and sat down at her computer.

_Italics – Girls_

_**Bold Italics – Boys**_

_Sexygabi: Tay, you're on!_

_Kissmeintherain: of course I am. Who wouldn't be? Is Shar back from her trip?_

_IloveZeke: Yup!_

_Sexygabi: nice screen name Shar._

_IloveZeke: Thank you very much! I heard that you confessed to Troy that you loved him._

_Sexygabi: you heard that from Tay. Is Ryan back?_

_IloveZeke: Totally unsure. I'm going to message him right now._

_**Wildcat14: hey gabs**_

_Sexygabi: hey Troy. Can you come over?_

_**Wildcat14: hmm…yeah. i have to practice first with my dad, then I'll see you.**_

_Sexygabi: okay._

_**Danforth08: so gabs…is it true?**_

_Sexygabi: what is?_

_**Danforth08: that you kissed him.**_

_Sexygabi: Troy? Chad, you are so behind on the 'relationship' thing._

__

_**Lovesbroadway: he always is**_

_IloveZeke: RYAN!! virtually hugs Ryan_

_**Lovesbroadway: virtually pushes Sharpay away you already hugged me too many times.**_

_IloveZeke: so…what's your point?_

_**Lovesbroadway: my point is… CUT IT OUT!!**_

_IloveZeke: ok. I'm sorry. So gabs, wanna plan a date night?_

_Sexygabi: with the guys? Yeah, I'd love to. Anyway, it would be good to spend time together._

_Kissmeintherain: I have to go. My cousin's are here. virtually hugs Gabby & Sharpay_

_**Danforth08: what about me!?**_

_Kissmeintherain: virtually rolls her eyes bye Chad._

_Kissmeintherain logs off._

_**Danforth08: NOOOOOO!! Taylor, don't leave.**_

_**Danforth08 logs off.**_

_Sexygabi: Troy, you have got to fix Chad._

_**Wildcat14: I agree. I think my dad will do that though.**_

_**Lovesbroadway: I gotta log off too. Sharpay, dad says get off his computer.**_

_IloveZeke: well…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! virtually pulls Ryan by his ear & drags him out of her room_

_**Lovesbroadway: my ear hurts now.**_

_**Lovesbroadway logs off.**_

_IloveZeke logs off._

_Sexygabi: so…we're alone._

_**Wildcat14: yeah…**_

_Sexygabi: I love you Troy_

_**Wildcat14: I love you Gabs. I gotta go practice with my dad and then I'll see you after I take a shower.**_

_Sexygabi: okay. virtually kisses Troy_

_**Wildcat14: bye Gabs**_

_Sexygabi: bye troy_

_Sexygabi logs off_

_**Wildcat14 logs off**_

After Troy showered, he walked towards Gabriella's house and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps going down the stars and heard Gabriella call out, _"I'll get it!" _She opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled. "Hey." Troy smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom is the best cook."

Gabriella bragged on and on about her mother's cooking until Troy kissed her. She finally stopped. "Sure."

Troy said and they entered the kitchen. "Mom, Troy's here to stay for dinner. Is that alright?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"Yes, but first…who is this 'Troy'?" her mother asked confusingly, turning around. "He is." Gabriella pointed.

"Oh… nice to meet you, Troy. I'm Gabriella's mom, call me Maria." She held out her hand as Troy shook it.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Maria. What a lovely house you have." He complimented. "Thank you."

Maria thanked him. Gabriella liked that her mom accepted Troy, but will she accept the fact that she loves him.

During dinner, it was very silent until… "Mom, can I um…tell you something?" Gabriella broke the silence.

"Sure honey." Maria set her fork down & gave her attention towards her daughter. "I know I told you that I hated Troy, but you won't believe this.

I…I'm in love with Troy." She confessed. Maria stared at her daughter blankly before saying anything.

Gabriella was hoping for the best, but it never came. After Troy left, "Mom… c'mon, you can't ban me from seeing him."

Also, Gabriella told her mom that she slept with Troy too and her mom was furious. "I'm 18 and I—"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you listen to me. If you ever go near the boy again, we're moving and we're staying here… permanently."

Tears ran down Gabriella's cheeks and she ran out the door. Gabriella ran past Troy who was walking home.

She didn't even stop until she reached Sharpay's house. She quickly ran up the steps and knocked on Sharpay's door.

_Please open the door… _She was really impatient. Ryan answered the door and saw Gabriella.

Her hair was messy, mascara ran down her cheeks, and she looked miserable. "Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan stared blankly. "WHERE'S SHARPAY!?" Gabriella screamed and Ryan pointed up the stairs.

She went up the stairs and knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door. She opened it. "Gabs, what happened?"

At that moment, Gabriella burst into tears. "M-m-my mom…I told her…and we…permanently." She sobbed.

"You're saying that your mom banned you from seeing Troy, when you told her that you loved him & slept with him. So she won't let you near Troy again and you guys are going to move permanently."

Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded. "Do you want me to call Troy and tell him to come here?" Gabriella nodded again.

She walked into the living room, Gabriella & Ryan followed behind. "Troy, its Sharpay. Do mind coming over to my house for a bit?"

She paused. "Okay, 5 minutes? That will be good. Bye." Sharpay hung up and said, "He's coming in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later…

Gabriella hugged Troy & she wouldn't let go. Troy asked Gabriella what her mom had told her.

She explained everything to him. "I will never let that happen Gabs." He hugged her tightly.

"You promise?" she looked up to him. "I promise." She kissed his cheek and whispered, 'Thank you'.


	5. A Crazy Nightmare

That weekend at Gabriella's house, Gabriella logged onto the computer again.

_Italics – Girls_

_**Bold Italics – Boys**_

Everyone logs on.

_Kissmeintherain: gabby! Guess what!!_

_Sexygabi: what is it?_

_IloveZeke: Zeke just asked me out._

_Sexygabi: No way! We should have a chat with Jason, Kels, and Zeke sometime._

_IloveZeke: Yeah we should._

_Kissmeintherain: I totally agree._

_**Danforth08: agree on what?**_

_Sexygabi: That we should talk to Jase, Kels, and Zeke._

_**Lovesbroadway: that would be good for once**_

_Sexygabi: Shar, you should talk to Zeke about that._

_IloveZeke: Yeah…I should. I'll call him._

_IloveZeke is away_

_**Wildcat14: let's have a party at my house. My parents are out of town**_

_Sexygabi: great idea Troy, but my mommy won't approve of it._

_**Wildcat14: well, you'll have to talk her out of it**_

_Sexygabi: tell her a lie?_

_**Wildcat14: no…tell her the reason why you're going to this party**_

_Sexygabi: ooh…but I can't do that. See, my mom will ask who'll be there. I'll be forced to say…my friends. Then, she'll ask who and then I'll tell all my friends including you._

_Kissmeintherain: gabby, I'm so sorry that you're mom won't let you see Troy. But there has to be a way_

_Sexygabi: I know, what shall we do_

_**Lovesbroadway: why don't we have the party at gabby's? if gabby's mom won't approve of gabby going to troy's house, why not have it at hers?**_

_Sexygabi: not a bad idea. What do you think troy?_

_**Wildcat14: I agree. Chad?**_

_**Danforth08: are you sure Gabs?**_

_Sexygabi: Hold on, I'll ask my mom._

_Sexygabi is away._

_IloveZeke is back from away._

_IloveZeke: I just got a hold of Zeke, he said that he'll be on. Jason and Kelsi are busy, but I don't know why._

_Kissmeintherain: I'd be surprised if Zeke's screen name was 'IloveShar'._

_IloveZeke: it is._

_Kissmeintherain: oh…I'm sorry._

_IloveZeke: no big deal. Ryan, where's gabs. I have to talk to her._

_**Lovesbroadway: she's talking to her mom about the party at her house and getting approval from her.**_

_**IloveShar logs on**_

_IloveZeke: Hey babe!_

_Sexygabi is back from away_

_Sexygabi: Zeke's on!! YAY! LOL_

_**IloveShar: hi to you to Gabs**_

_**Wildcat14: what did your mom say?**_

_Sexygabi: she says yes, but only you guys are invited._

_**Danforth08: WHAT!?**_

_Sexygabi: Chad, I'm sorry. My mom only approves my friends and that's it._

_Kissmeintherain: I can live with that_

_**Danforth08: I CAN'T!!**_

_Kissmeintherain: Chad, don't worry. At least we'll try and have fun._

_IloveZeke: yeah. Give it a chance. We know it's not like the parties Troy would throw, but at least we're all together._

_Sexygabi: please Chaddie?_

_IloveZeke: yeah…please??_

_**Danforth08: that's not up to me**_

_**IloveShar: hey, I'm pretty sure troy will think of something.**_

_**Wildcat14: yeah. Chad, are you in or not?**_

_**Danforth08: In, but make sure—**_

_**Wildcat14: I'm not sure if I can promise you that 'coz I'll be pretty busy**_

_Sexygabi: ooh! I'm gonna pick some music. Gotta go. Bye guys!_

_Sexygabi logs off_

_IloveZeke: oh yeah, I gotta pick out my outfit to wear. When's the party?_

__

_**Wildcat14: I'm pretty sure Gabs will tell you**_

_Kissmeintherain: yeah, I'm sure she will. Well, I gotta go. Bye!_

_Kissmeintherain & IloveZeke log off_

_**Danforth08: Ry, how can you live with your sister?**_

_**Lovesbroadway: I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she's going to ask me how she looks. Bye.**_

_**Lovesbroadway logs off**_

_**Wildcat14: Hey Zeke, is it true that you love Sharpay?**_

_**IloveShar: yeah. I told her the truth and all she did was scream, jump up and down, and said that she loved me too. She wants her wedding to be in Hawaii.**_

_**Danforth08: dude, you've got some serious issues on your hands. But you can make her happy easily. As for Taylor, I haven't gotten there yet.**_

_**Wildcat14: Taylor's pretty nice, I mean…once you get to know her. She's the total opposite of Gabs, but just try Chad. I gotta log off and go to Gabby's house. I have to speak with her mom about something very important.**_

_**Wildcat14 logs off**_

_**IloveShar: Yeah. I gotta log off too**_

_**Danforth08: same here.**_

_**IloveShar & Danforth08 log off**_

Troy turned off his computer and went downstairs. He saw his parents there and they were talking about Gabriella.

He entered the living room & his parents turned to see Troy was standing there.

TROY'S POV

My mom was just about to say something when, "Mom…it's okay, I understand. Gabriella is just a girl. I love her very much and I can't live without her.

So please understand the things that I'm going through and I know it might be hard, but it's not easy.

I'm not giving up and I'm not holding back. I'm keeping strong, even though I'm weak.

I'm going over to her house and talk to her mom about something very important." I walked to the door & walked down the street towards Gabriella's house.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I heard the doorbell ring and I saw that Troy was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Troy, how are you?"

I asked him. "I'm doing fine. Is your mom here?" he asked me curiously. "Um…yeah. She's over in the kitchen."

I pointed towards the kitchen. Troy thanked me and entered the kitchen. I closed and locked the door.

Suddenly, I went upstairs and took a shower. Once I was done, Troy had left. 'That was quick.' I thought to myself.

My mom stood there with a strict look on her face and I knew it meant something. I hope she doesn't cancel the party.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked my mom as I entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I thought Troy was one of your old boyfriends."

My mom replied. "That's alright. Troy's nothing like Brad, Mike, Alex, or even Nick. Troy is Troy. Troy is a Bolton.

He knows the things I'm going through even though he has 2 parents and I have one. I don't ask a lot of questions

About dad, but…do you know anything about him? I would surely like to know." I responded.

"Well, your father was a great man. He sacrificed his life for us and died when you were at the age of 7.

You resemble your father so much, that even I forget that you're my daughter." My mom explained.

"Is that why we've been having so many fights lately?" I asked my mom. She nodded. I hugged my mom.

"Oh mom…thank you so much for believing in me and in Troy." My mom hugged me back & I felt her warmth

Through-out my whole body. I loved this moment and I would never want it to last. "I love you mom."

I whispered. "I love you too sweet pea." My mom said in a motherly kind of way. I'm so happy to have my mom back to normal, if you know what I mean.

TROY'S POV

I walked back to my house and my parents were still in the living room. "What did you talk to Gabriella's mom about?"

My mom asked. "Just some stuff about…me." I replied. "I have to go to sleep now. G'night."

I headed into my room and took off my shirt (including pants), fell straight to sleep, and wished for a happy day tomorrow.

"_TROY!!" Gabriella called out my name, laughing as we ran through the park. The park was empty and no one was there but us. "Come over here!" she called out to me again. I ran over to her and suddenly she said, "I love you." Then the clouds turned grey pretty quickly and we both looked up. It was starting to rain. I didn't realize Gabriella was gone until I heard my name being called. This time, there was no laughing, but fear in her voice. I looked to see where she was, but it was useless in the rain. "GABBY!!" I called out her name, no answer. I ran and ran until…_

I woke up and I was breathing heavily. I looked around the room and realized that it was all a dream.

It wasn't raining and Gabby wasn't here. After that, I fell straight to sleep.


	6. Cameron Bolton & Troy Bolton are cousins

2 weeks later…

TROY'S POV

"TROY!!" Gabriella and I were in the park; she was laughing as she called out my name.

There was no one at the park, but us. 'This is just like the dream I had 2 weeks ago.' I thought. "Come over here!"

She called out. I walked over to her and we kissed for about 1 minute. She finally said, "I love you."

Suddenly, the clouds above us turned grey and we looked up. I didn't realize that Gabriella was gone until…

"TROY!!" This time, there was no laughter…just fear in her voice. I ran towards the direction of my name being called.

I couldn't find her in the rain. I called her name, but there was no answer from her. I ran and ran towards Chad's house.

I knocked on his door briskly and in less than 2 minutes, Chad answered it. "What?" he asked me.

"G…G…Gabby's gone." I panted breathlessly. "What!?" this time he asked, shocked.

"We were at the park and suddenly it started to rain, then she was gone." I explained. "We have to find her."

Chad nodded and took out his cell phone. He called Ryan, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

We all met at the park. "So, it was raining and the she was gone." Taylor said smartly. I nodded.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"TROY!!" I called out his name. I was very scared. Someone was carrying me to a place, but I couldn't tell because of the rain.

I heard Troy call my name, or I thought I did. But I couldn't call his name back because I was too far away.

The guy sat me down on the ground, well, threw me. I tried getting away, but he kept pulling me back towards him.

I tried screaming help, but he told me to shut up and I quickly did. "Tell me your name." I said weakly.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked me. He didn't sound like anyone familiar, but he seemed familiar.

"I'm not going to report you to the police, but please tell me." I begged. "Are you lying?" I shook my head.

"Cameron." He said. "Are you from…from West High?" I asked him. He sighed. "Are you going to stop with the questions?"

I shook my head 'yes'. "This is the last one, are you from West High?" "Yes." He replied.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I thought the question before this one was—"

"I was lying to you. Geez! Chill…" I smiled, but then it faded quickly. "So, why did you kidnap me?"

"I kidnapped you because I hated to see you with Troy. Every single day, I hear Troy talking about you."

"Wait, are you Troy's…cousin?" I blinked a couple of times to see Cameron's blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

Cameron smiled and sat in a chair across from me, facing me though. His smile was exactly like Troy's.

"Yes. His dad's my uncle and our dad's were brothers." Cameron responded. "So, that's why you didn't tell me your last name."

I said smartly, just like Taylor. Just then I heard the doors burst open and looked to see who it was. "TROY!"

I hugged him and my friends who were there.

SHARPAY'S POV

"Cameron?" I asked him. Everyone stared at me, including Cameron. "You know him?" Zeke asked me.

"Babe, everyone does. Well, everyone that went to preschool with him. Cameron Bolton meet Zeke Baylor and Zeke meet Cameron."

I introduced Zeke to Cameron. Cameron was rich, like me and Ryan. "I had a crush on him and Troy when we were kids."

I explained to Zeke. "They look like twins though." Kelsi piped up. "Yeah, they were meant to look like that. But Troy's into basketball and hot girls, while Cameron's into school & his career."

"What are you going to be when you grow up?" Gabriella asked.

"Doctor or a basketball coach. It depends." Cameron replied. "That's cool. Troy wants to be in the NBA."

Gabriella replied. "A basketball player, I guess that suited well enough for you. My dad was in the NBA."

Cameron said. "My dad's a basketball coach. I guess, we're both different and somehow we both love basketball."

Troy smiled and Cameron smiled as well. It was weird because they had the same smile and we couldn't get used to it.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Cameron, wanna come over to my house? I mean, so we can get to know each other better. Troy, you can come too."

I said after I saw the look on Troy's face. He didn't want me to be alone with Cameron and my mom.

We said good-bye to our friends and walked to my house.

"So Cameron, what are your parents like?" I asked him as we turned the corner. "Strict, but mostly fun."

He replied. We finally reached my house & entered. My mom was in the living room, laughing.

"Mom, why are Troy's parents here?" I closed the door. "I just wanted to get to know them better."

My mom replied. I nodded in approval, but I can't believe that she couldn't tell me that Troy's parents were here.

"Sorry we were out too long, we kinda got caught up in the moment." I apologized as we turned to go upstairs.

"Hold it!" My mom stopped me in my tracks. "Explain to us your new friend Gabby." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes as I cursed under my breath and turned around, smiling. "This…is…Cameron." I said through gritted teeth.

Just then my mom started to stare at him. "Cameron Bolton?" My mom asked me. I nodded.

"Did you know mom that he has a cousin named Troy? And you thought Troy was like my other ex-boyfriends. Brad, Mike, Alex, and Nick."

I explained to my mom. "Gabs, don't tell me—"Troy started. "No, he wasn't, but he was my cousin's boyfriend."

I told Troy. My phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Gabriella?" the person on the phone sounded oddly familiar.

"Sara?" I asked her. "OMG! Gabby!" Sara said squealing, somehow she acted a LOT like Sharpay and it was weird.

"Sara! Where are you? How are you? Where do you live?" I asked her, but she understood me even if I was saying it too fast.

"I'm here in Albuquerque and I'm on my way to visit you. I live in California now and I'm still single. I'm great, now that I'm talking to you.

Hey, do you happen to know if Cameron James Bolton is there?" Sara asked me. "Yeah…" I gave the phone to Cameron.

Cameron sounded excited to talk to my cousin. "How's your cousin?" Troy asked me. I knew where this was going.

"Troy, she's pretty and single, but she's never going to talk to Troy David Alexander Bolton only Cameron James Bolton. Got it?" I asked him.

He nodded like a child. Cameron gave the phone back to me as the doorbell rang and I went to the door to answer it.


	7. Troy's in the hospital

**Sorry that the chapter about Gabriella being kidnapped wasn't long enough, but I'm sure that I'll make one of the chapters longer than usual. Please bear with me. Also read 'Boy Meets Girl'. Once this story is finished, I'm thinking about writing a second one starting this month or next month on October 6****th**** (my birthday). Thank you.**

SARA'S POV

The door opened and I knew that it took the person 1 minute to open the door. It was Gabby. "GABBY!!"

I hugged her. "SARRIE!!" she hugged me as well. I entered her house and suddenly saw a pair of blue eyes.

Two… actually and one of those eyes belonged to Cameron. "Ooh, Sara… I want you—"I held up a hand.

"I know who he is Gabs." I told her. She stared at me and I knew what the look meant.

Gabby's mom suddenly started hugging me and Gabby soon burst out in giggles. I looked at her strangely.

She stopped giggling. As I pulled back from the hug, I placed my stuff down and ran to hug Cameron.

"I missed you babe." I whispered in his ear and I knew he smiled. "I missed you too."

GABRIELLA'S POV

Me, Troy, Cameron, Sara, and my mom gathered around the dinner table to eat. "So,"

Troy started after dinner. "Explain to me about your cousin." "She the opposite of me, so she can be mean at times and also, falls easily for guys with blue eyes."

I started. "Like you Gabs…" Sara smiled as she entered my room, Cameron was following behind.

"Yeah, just…like…me." I agreed, grinning. I was totally faking it and even Troy knew that. "But you're a better singer than me."

Sara truthfully said. I raised an eye-brow. I knew exactly where this was going. "Yeah… whatever." I rolled my eyes.

She was trying to tell a lie, but I knew it wasn't happening because she knows she can sing better than me.

Suddenly, my phone rang. _We're all in this together… once we know that we are… we're all stars and we see that_

_We're all in this together… and it shows… when we stand hand in hand… make our dreams come true_

"Hello?" I answered in my best polite voice. "It's Sharpay and…" Sharpay sounded like she was crying.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I asked her. "No and…Zeke, Zeke broke up with me."

Sharpay sobbed over the phone. I felt really bad for her. "I'm so sorry. I wish I can be there for you.

But I have some family business to handle. I'll see you tomorrow… alright?" I smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

Sharpay nodded and said, "Okay. I'm glad that you're there for me. Bye." I hung up and Troy looked at me.

I looked at him back and mouthed 'Sharpay'. He nodded like he knew what happened to her.

The next day at school, we were all in homeroom before Miss Darbus entered. I was sitting in front of Ryan, when he said as he whispered to Kelsi who was sitting beside him,

"Is it me…or do those clouds look like Gabriella Montez?" I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat. "Ryan?"

He looked at me with those greenish-blue eyes. "Hm?" he asked.

"Shut up and stop talking about me. I love you too, but like a brother." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Class, today we are doing a musical for HAIRSPRAY and I hope you all chose your parts." Miss Darbus reminded us.

Ryan and I were on our way to the theater when we suddenly passed by the gym. "Hold on!" I stopped him.

I peered into the window and saw that Troy was still in there. "Troy is getting punished by his dad." I jumped and then screamed…a little.

"Chill Gabs! It's just me…Chad." Chad laughed and I slapped him. "Don't you EVER do that to me again?

Do you hear me DANFORTH!?" Chad nodded and backed away from me as he stood beside Ryan.

TROY'S POV

I heard someone scream, but I thought it was Sharpay. "Dad," I paused. "Gabriella's not that—"

"You are never going near her again. Do you hear me? She'll get you into trouble like the night when you guys were at the park."

My dad scolded. "DO YOU HEAR ME TROY!!" he yelled. I nodded and walked to the doors.

I didn't see anyone there, but I heard someone's footsteps. "Chad, if it's you…I don't wanna talk."

"Troy, are you alright?" It was Gabby. I turned around and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" I was always worried about her. Is that normal? I thought. She sighed.

Her phone rang. _It's the start of something new… it feels so right to be here with you… and now looking in your eyes…_

_I feel in my heart… the start of something new… _"Hello?" she answered. "Yes mom, I understand."

She closed her phone and said, "I have to go. Bye Troy." She hugged me good-bye and I just watched her leave.

GABRIELLA'S POV

IhateZeke: Gabby thanks for talking with me.

Sexygabi: look, everyone thought you were my mom but it's all good now.

I was on my laptop in the public library.

IhateZeke: where are you?

Sexygabi: I'm at the pub. Library and I can only be here for an hour. So why did Zeke break up with you?

IhateZeke: he loves…he loves another girl

Sexygabi: what's her name?

IhateZeke: Sara Montez

Sexygabi: she's my cousin! She told me she loves Cameron. Troy's cousin.

IhateZeke: Yeah, I thought so too. So basically, Sara likes Cameron and Zeke likes Sara.

Sexygabi: Yeah, that's basically true. Hold on! My phone just rang.

"Hello?" I answered. "It's Chad." "Hey Chad, what's up?" I asked him smiling. "Not good." My smile dropped.

It looked like I saw a ghost, but I didn't. "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Troy was beaten up by his dad so hard this afternoon and he walked out of the locker rooms. Suddenly, he passed out."

Chad explained. "Where is he now?" I asked him, typing a quick message to Sharpay.

Sexygabi: TROY FAINTED!! His dad's beating him up…

"Hospital and we're waiting for the doctor." Chad was pacing back and forth.

IhateZeke: OMG! Where is he?

Sexygabi: Hospital and Chad's waiting for the doctor.

IhateZeke: Ok, I'll meet you there. Bye Gabs!

Sexygabi: Bye Shar!

I closed my laptop and walked out to my car. "Do you think he's going to be alright?" I asked him as I drove to the hospital.

"We don't know yet, but we hope he's going to be alright." I got out of my car and locked it as I walked towards the hospital doors.

I walked to the front desk and demanded to see Troy Bolton right away. Chad and the rest of the gang saw me, but they didn't stop me.

"I need to see him!" I demanded. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait." She said calmly.

"I CAN'T WAIT OKAY! I LOVE HIM! YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HIM. PLEASE… PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM."

Now I went from demanding to begging in just seconds. "Okay, but only for 1 hour." I nodded and she led me to Troy's room.

TROY'S POV

I heard the doors of my room open and I looked around the room to see that no one was there, except for me.

"Oh Troy!" It was Gabriella and she ran to hug me. "Gabs…" I said weakly. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Suddenly my parents entered, including Cameron.

"Troy, are you alright?" My mom asked. I shook my head again, indicating that I didn't want to say anything now.

I saw my dad and I told my mom that dad tried to kill me at school today. She nodded as she led my dad outside.

Cameron stood right beside Gabriella, suddenly Sara entered. "Gabs, how did you get in here?" Sara asked her.

"I begged the lady at the front desk." She told her and I just smiled. Same old Gabby. I thought, but mature.

"I can't believe your dad would do that to you. Where are you going to stay now?" Sara asked.

"You can stay with me. I mean, I have an extra room, but that's taken by Sara." Gabriella offered.

"Thanks Gabs, but I—""No, please stay with Gabriella. Anyways, I'm going back to California in 2 weeks."

Sara interrupted. "Your house it is." I smiled and Gabriella smiled back.


	8. First Best Place would be

NORMAL POV

When Troy was finally out of the hospital, everyone went home and Gabriella was left alone with Troy for 2 hours.

"When's your mom coming home?" Troy asked her. "Oh, um…in 2 hours and that's because she works late on weekdays."

Gabriella replied, helping Troy bring his stuff upstairs. "You know, you don't have to—""You're the guest and I'm the host. I have to."

She went upstairs and came back 5 minutes later. "Where did you place all my stuff?" Troy asked Gabriella once she reached the living room.

"My room and I hope you're fine with it."

"I am, but why your room?"

"You don't want to ever stay in the same room as Sara. She…snores. Like more loudly than my dad." She smiled.

Troy smiled as well. "Wow, I can't believe girls can snore that loud."

"I know. That's why you're in my room because the guest room is on the other side of the house."

Gabriella pointed. "So, what happened between you and your dad?" she sat down on the couch.

"I can't tell you, but it was about the day at the park." He told her. Gabriella nodded like she understood.

"Wanna watch um…Titanic with me? It's okay if you don't want to watch it, we can watch something else."

Gabriella went on and on about the movies they could watch. Troy was annoyed, suddenly he said,

"Titanic's fine Gabs." "Okay!" Gabriella jumped up from the couch and found the DVD for Titanic.

During the movie, Gabriella suddenly thought. _We're graduating soon and I can't believe that I'm not going to see him anymore._

While Troy was thinking… _She's going to be a teacher and I'm going to be a professional basketball player._

_I mean, we're going to different colleges and…we're not going to see each other again._

The movie finally ended and Gabriella broke out in tears, not because of the movie, but because she wasn't going to see Troy anymore.

"Troy, I can't do this. I can't go to a different college. I wanna be with you. I don't want to move back to California.

I'll miss you and…and…. Oh Troy!" Gabriella sobbed onto Troy's shoulder. Troy hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Sh. It's going to be alright. We'll see each other again Gabs. I promise." He whispered. Gabriella nodded and pulled back from the hug.

For the last 3 weeks, Gabriella was worried about leaving Troy for the University of California.

She was really nervous and started to bite her nails which were a bad habit. "Gabriella…" Sharpay placed her hands on Gabriella's.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with a worried look in her eyes. "Look, if Troy will say that you'll see each other, and then it'll come true."

Gabriella smiled a weak smile and Zeke walked over to the 2. "Um…Sharpay?" Zeke asked nervously.

Sharpay looked up. "I baked these for you and I—"He was interrupted by a long passionate kiss.

He completely melted into her kiss. Once they pulled back, both were breathing heavily.

"I love you."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more." Sharpay insisted.

"No, I love—""We get it!" Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi said annoyed. "Hey, that's how you 2 felt about Chad and Jason. Live with it!"

Sharpay hissed at them. Gabriella felt left out, she sighed. Suddenly the bell rang and instantly, everyone sat down.

Miss Darbus told them some morning announcements and practically almost everyone…was asleep.

There was a loud knock on the door and everyone woke up. It was Chad and Troy. "Why are they here?"

Taylor asked Gabriella, not knowing that Gabriella was only looking at Troy and smiling as he smiled back.

"I love Troy." She said dreamily. "What?" Kelsi asked. "I love Troy." Gabriella repeated. "Repeat the sentence."

Sharpay said. "I love Troy." Gabriella sighed happily and Troy walked up to her, smiling.

"Gabriella Montez, I know this may be the last week we'll see each other. But you know that I'll always be with you.

Right here…"He pointed towards his heart. "…and here." He kissed her and everyone 'awed'.

Gabriella giggled once they pulled back, blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in front of the whole classroom.

She giggled and nodded. They finally shared one passionate and sweet kiss before the bell rang.

Gabriella stood up, grabbed her backpack, and walked hand in hand down the hall with Troy.

During lunch, the cheerleaders walked up to Gabriella and Troy's friends walked up to Troy.

"So…what is it like being the captain's girlfriend?"

"Um…it's great. But I have to go. Bye!" Gabriella walked away towards the table her friends were sitting at.

Troy followed Gabriella and pulled her to a private place on the rooftop. "Wow, I love it up here!"

Gabriella complimented. "Yeah and thanks to the science club, I know it's the best place in this school."

She raised an eye-brow. "Best place?" "Second best place." Troy corrected himself. "What's the first?"

Gabriella asked. "The first…would be you Miss Montez." And he leaned in to kiss her passionately, but was interrupted by…


	9. Getting to Know Gabriellas other friends

A gunshot and it came from the cafeteria. Gabriella looked at Troy then headed down the stairs.

Troy followed close behind her and they went into the…_Brad! Alex! Mike! Nick! _Gabriella thought bewildered.

She walked up to them, but was pulled back by Troy. "What are you doing?" he asked her worried.

"I know them. Two are from Sun High and two are from West High." Gabriella explained, pulling away from Troy's grasp.

She walked up to the four guys, but it got harder because people were crowding around some teenagers.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said; she was followed by Troy. Suddenly, there lay Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi on the floor.

**(A/N: they're not going to die. They're either going to be hurt, have broken arms/legs, and stay in the hospital for about a week.)**

Gabriella was shocked and saw that Ryan was beside his sister. She knelt down next to him. "Ryan…"

She said softly. Ryan placed his head on her shoulder and Gabriella hugged him. Troy hugged Gabriella as well.

Brad, Mike, Alex, and Nick walked up to the 3 who were crying because their friends were shot.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIENDS!?" Gabriella screamed at her 4 ex-boyfriends.

"Gabriella, we thought that we were your friends." One of Gabriella's best friends from Sun high pushed through the crowd.

"Alexis, how can you do this? How can you agree to this?" Gabriella pointed towards her friends who were on the ground.

Alexis sighed in sadness. "I'm sorry Gabriella." "That's not enough. What would happen if I agreed to have my friends shoot yours?"

Tears were in Gabriella's eyes because she was hurt. "Brad…I can't believe you! After I trusted you since Middle school?

What happened to you?" Gabriella walked up to Brad and slapped him. "I HATE YOU, YOU, AND YOU!"

She screamed at all of them. She pushed through the crowd and walked out of the cafeteria.

Ryan and Troy just stared at them, blankly and angrily.

Gabriella ran all the way home and didn't care if she missed school. She didn't want to see them again.

RYAN'S POV

I called 911 and the paramedics immediately came after Gabriella had left. "Do you know why Gabriella ran?"

Troy asked. I shrugged my shoulders, but then said, "Maybe because she hated those people she was talking to."

Troy and I went with the paramedics towards the hospital. All of our friends' parents, including mine were there.

Coach Bolton was there to support his team, not his son. I thought that was very "fatherly" of him, but he's Troy's dad.

My dad suddenly asked me what was going on and I had to tell him about the shooting in school and that our friends were shot.

I also added that Gabriella knew the 4 boys that shot them. Gabriella's mom entered the hospital in search of Gabriella.

Troy's phone rang and he answered it.

TROY'S POV

"You're mom's looking for you babe." I told her worriedly.

"She thinks that I was shot. Look, tell her that I'm not at home. I'm going to find out what happened and why they shot our friends. Don't look for me Troy, just stay with Ryan & whoever is at the hospital. Alright? I love you and I'll be careful."

Gabriella hung up and I walked up to her mom. "Mrs. Montez?" I asked her. "Yes?" she looked at me.

"Um…Gabriella won't be home because she's going to find out what happened to our friends. She'll be careful and she's going to be safe.

I know that Gabriella's a girl who stands up for herself and knows when she's in trouble. She'll be alright."

I encouraged her mom. Her mom smiled. "Thank you…Troy." I smiled back and prayed that Gabby will be alright.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I walked down the street from East High and found West High. I knew that Brad and Nick were going to be there.

Alexis, Mike, and Alex were going to be there as well. So, I entered the school without making a peep.

Suddenly, about a hundred students (including teachers) looked towards me. I was very confident and started walking.

Everyone backed away from me. I kept hearing whispers about me. They were saying that I shouldn't be there.

Suddenly Brad, Nick, Mike, Alex, and Alexis (Nick's sister) walked up to me. Alexis' arms were crossed.

"What brings you here Wildcat?" she asked me. "I want to find out why you…" I pointed towards the guys.

"…shot my friends. What did they do to you? They never harmed you or anything."

I was trying to prove a point to them, but I didn't know how. "They beat us at the championship game."

Nick said and I knew he was trying to hide fear. "I know you guys are disappointed, but there's no need to be that way.

They're my friends and I love them all equally. Especially Troy, who is my boyfriend and he's amazing.

Alex, what would you do to me if I shot your friends? Would you feel the same way?" I looked at him.

He was feeling guilty now. "I'm so sorry Gabs. I…I thought that they weren't important to you.

Now I know that they are and we're very sorry. Do you forgive us?" Alex was Troy's enemy and my ex-boyfriend when I went to school at Sun High.

"Can I trust you? Can you guys promise me that you won't shoot any of my friends again?"

I gave them the look that made them feel even guiltier. "Yes." They all said in unison. I smiled happily.

"I forgive you. I want you to come with me to the hospital and meet my boyfriend, Troy. Also, Ryan Evans (Sharpay's twin brother)."

I started walking towards the entrance, but instead Alexis linked arms with me. The guys just walked beside each other.

TROY'S POV

Gabriella finally reached the hospital, but with her "friends". "Troy!" she called out to me. I walked over as Ryan followed.

"Ryan, Troy…I want you to meet Alex, Nick, Alexis, Mike, and Brad. The guys and Alexis meet Troy and Ryan."

She introduced them. "Hi." Alexis greeted Ryan with a smile. "Hi." Ryan smiled as well. Alexis giggled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, seeing that her friend acted like her. "Ryan, she's from Sun High." Gabriella stated.

"So were you." He said. She sighed, laughing a little. Suddenly the doctor walked out with a couple clipboards in his hand.

Gabriella walked up to the doctor. "Can my friends and I see our friends first? I mean…it's only going to be an hour or so."

The doctor smiled and nodded. He gave us the room numbers.

Name Room No.

Chad Danforth208

Taylor McKessie134

Sharpay Evans200

Zeke Baylor104

Kelsi Nielsen145

Jason Cross180

GABRIELLA'S POV

Wow, the rooms were very close. Well, somewhat close to each other. "Troy, you and the guys will visit your friends. While Alexis and I visit my friend, then we switch."

He nodded and we all went to separate ways, well, to the same elevator. My first room was Taylor's.

"Who's Taylor McKessie?" Alexis asked me. "Hey, are you and your brother's twins?" I asked her. She nodded.

"So is Ryan and Sharpay, but you'll meet Sharpay right after we meet Taylor. Somehow, you and Shar act so much alike."

We entered Taylor's room and saw her lying there. She was awake, I smiled. Taylor looked towards my direction and smiled as well.

When she saw Alexis, she frowned. "Tay, this is my best friend Alexis. Alexis meet my 'other' best friend Taylor."

"Hi." Alexis smiled. "Hello." Taylor smiled. "How are you feeling?" I asked Taylor. "Hurt." She replied.

_Of course she's hurt. _I thought. "What is your condition?" I asked again. "I'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow. I don't know about the others."

She said weakly. I nodded and tried my best hugging her. I bid her good-bye and was off to Sharpay's room.

Her room number was 200. We finally found the room and I knocked on her door. I heard a faint _Come In_ and I knew that would be Sharpay.

I opened the door and saw Sharpay sitting up in bed. "Hey Gabs." She said and she sounded a whole lot better than Taylor.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. "I feel great! Except I was shot in my arm, but good thing it was the right."

She said with a sigh of relief. "That's good. Well, this is my best friend Alexis. Alexis meet my best friend Sharpay."

"Are you a twin?" Sharpay asked. Alexis nodded. "Oh cool! Then we could do a whole stuff together. Your brother is Nick…right?" Sharpay asked for the second time.

"Yeah." Alexis smiled. "He's cute!" Sharpay squealed and I knew this talk would go on for hours.

"Um, Shar…when are you going out of the hospital?" I quietly asked her. "Right now, I'm just waiting for the doctor." She replied.

"Lexi, you can stay here to chat with Shar and I'll go find my other friend, Kelsi." I left the 2 girls talking about 'girly-stuff' that I was tired of hearing, even though I'm a girl.

TROY'S POV

The last person I wanted to see was Chad. Why? Coz I felt like seeing him. I found him in 208 and saw Gabriella walking down the hallway…alone.

"Why are you alone? I thought you were with Lexi?" Nick asked her. "I was, but I left her with Shar in room 200.

Shar was shot in her right arm and I guess she broke it, but I'm not sure. I'm going to Kelsi's room in room 145.

I'll see you soon Troy." She quickly kissed me on the lips and smiled before saying good-bye.

We entered Chad's room and saw how badly he was hurt. "What did you guys do to him?" Ryan asked.

"It wasn't me. It was Brad." Nick blamed him. "Are you sure it was Brad?" I asked Nick. "Yeah." Alex said.

Brad looked guilty. "Are they telling the truth?" Ryan asked on last question and again, Brad just nodded.

Chad and I didn't talk as much, but he wasn't going to be out of the hospital until next week.

Next week, we were graduating and he was going to miss the graduation party right after graduation.

I noticed that he looked completely sad and lost. He needed Taylor to be with him.

Someone knocked on the door and Mike answered the door. It was Taylor. Taylor smiled and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Good as new, but I'm not leaving till tomorrow. Shar's the only one leaving today.

I saw Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, and Sharpay. Zeke's staying here until this Saturday, Jason is staying until Friday, and Kelsi's staying here until tomorrow as well. I heard that from Gabriella."

Taylor said smartly. She walked up to Chad and kissed him. We all stood there, feeling a little awkward.

Just then, Shar, Alexis, and Gabriella entered. They 'awed' and for the guys, we rolled our eyes. Gabriella giggled, so did Alexis.

"Don't be that way babe." Gabriella hugged me. "How can you—" I was interrupted by a kiss. "You guys can all go to my house."

Sharpay suggested. "My parents want everyone to come. Well, only those who are well enough to come.

Tay, we'll tell you everything and plus, come to Gabriella's house this Saturday. It'll be fun.

Chad, we're very sorry that you can't come, but hopefully we'll have another party to celebrate."

Sharpay smiled as we all walked out of Chad's room.

NORMAL POV

Gabriella was happy that Nick, Alex, Alexis, Mike, and Brad were getting along well with her friends.

She was very happy to have such great friends and also the best boyfriend ever. "Hey, when we get to your house…can we have karaoke night again?"

Gabriella asked Sharpay as they started walking down street. "Sure." Sharpay smiled and finally they reached Sharpay & Ryan's house.


	10. Just 5 minutes

GABRIELLA'S POV

The next week at school after graduation, "Troy, where are you going to go for college?" I asked him.

"Um…it's up to my parents." Troy replied. "Oh, I'm going to New York for college." I told him.

We were walking on the beach and finally we came to a stop. "Gabriella, promise me that you won't find anyone else to marry."

I smiled. "I promise." And I leaned in to kiss him. I arrived at my house 2 hours later and walked into the living room.

My mom was sitting there, quietly. I thought she was waiting for me this whole time. "Mom?" I quietly asked her.

She looked up at me and I saw something in her eyes that I haven't seen before. It wasn't hatred, it was love.

I also saw the tears in her eyes and I knew she was about to cry. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

I hugged my mom and her tears just fell. "Mom, I…" "Gabby, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I thought that…"

She kept pausing or stopping in the middle of her sentences. "It's okay mom. I forgive you.

Nick, Brad, Alex, Mike, and Alexis are back. They're a whole lot nicer now. I'll never leave Troy, but only for college."

I hugged her again one more time before standing up to go to my room. I logged onto the computer and I saw that all of my friends were on.

_Italics – girls_

Normal – boys

EVERYONE LOGS ON

_Kissmeintherain: hey gabs. How are you?_

_Sexygabi: I'm good._

_Lexiandgabi: hey gabs_

_Sexygabi: hey lexi! How are you?_

_Lexiandgabi: I'm great._

_IloveZeke: I changed my screen name. Zeke and I are back together._

Wildcat14: hey gabs

_Sexygabi: hey troy. Hey, wanna come over?_

Wildcat14: is your mom alright with everything?

_Sexygabi: yeah. What about your parents?_

Wildcat14: my dad…isn't fine with it, but my mom is

_Sexygabi: talk to your dad first and then come over to tell me._

Wildcat14: okay. Well, I'm going to talk to him right now. I'll be on later

_Sexygabi: okay!!_

Wildcat14 logs off

Danforth08: hey…how was graduation?

_Kissmeintherain: it was sad. We missed you_

Danforth08: hey, can I come over?

_Kissmeintherain: of course._

Danforth08 logs off

Lovesbroadway: hey gabs

_Sexygabi: hey Ry!_

Nickrules: gabs, do you think your mom still hates me?

BradA: probably

_Sexygabi: BRAD!! SHUT UP!!_

BradA: sorry

Mike: yeah…I agree with Gabby

IloveShar: Hey Shar, Gabby, Taylor, and everyone else

_IloveZeke: everyone else? Lol_

IloveShar: hey, I forgot alright

_Kissmeintherain: Chad just arrived. I gotta go. Bye!_

_Sexygabi: bye!_

_Kissmeintherain logs off_

_Sexygabi: so lexi, you wanna come over too? I mean…troy's gonna be over here too_

_Lexiandgabi: sure. Well, I gotta go ask my dad._

_Lexiandgabi logs off_

_Sexygabi: mike…how are you?_

Mike: great

_Sexygabi: love your screen name_

_Sexygabi: Oh yeah…well, bye!_

Mike: bye!

Mike logs off

BradA: yeah, I have to go to. Bye Gabs!

_Sexygabi: bye Brad_

Nickrules: I'm going to go to sleep. G'night gabs!

_Sexygabi: you too!_

_IloveZeke: Yeah…bye gabs_

Lovesbroadway: Yeah bye

IloveShar: me too. Cya gabs!

_Sexygabi: bye Zeke!_

Lovesbroadway and IloveShar logs off

_IloveZeke logs off_

Wildcat14 logs on

Wildcat14: what happened to everyone?

_Sexygabi: they all left me alone_

Wildcat14: I talked things out with my dad and I'm going to be there in 5 minutes

_Sexygabi: Wait! Don't leave yet…I wanna talk to you_

Wildcat14: gee gabs.

_Sexygabi: sorry. I'm just…alone_

Wildcat14: look, I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'm leaving the house right now

_Sexygabi: you're on your phone…right?_

Wildcat14: yea. Well, bye. Love you

_Sexygabi: love you too!_

_Sexygabi logs off_

Wildcat14 logs off


	11. I'm Sorry Gabs

NORMAL POV

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house, like he said (5 minutes) and rang the doorbell.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to answer it (knowing that it was Troy waiting at the door).

She opened the door and let Troy in. "Is your mom asleep?" Troy asked Gabriella after she locked the front door.

She nodded and silently they both headed upstairs. "So Troy, what did your dad say about us?" she asked him.

"I talked to him and he said that he understood this thing called 'young love' and I told him that we weren't young.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but he asked how old I was and I told him that I was 21, still living with my parents.

Then he started talking to me about 'sexual' stuff. I mean, I'm old enough to know that already."

He explained to her. "Troy, your dad's just being protective. My mom was always protective; remember those years in high school.

She thought that you were going to leave me again like Nick, Alex, Mike, and Brad. But she realizes now that you're not like them.

You're different and she sees now that you will never leave me, unlike them (referring to Nick, Alex, Mike, and Brad)."

Gabriella smiled and headed into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she was done and was ready to go to sleep.

Months had passed and Gabriella left to go to college in New York. Taylor went to Washington DC (along with Zeke), Sharpay and Ryan went to LA, finally, Troy and Chad went to the University of Albuquerque.

GABRIELLA'S POV

Life's hard in NY, but the people here are sort of friendly. It has been exactly 3 years since I left home and already I'm 24 years old.

It was Christmas break and I logged onto my computer. I had an IM invitation, but the name was unknown to me, but I had the urge to accept and so, I did.

Underline – Gabriella

Normal – Troy

Lovesnewyork: hi?

Albuquerquerocks: hi

Lovesnewyork: um…what's your name? I'm Gabriella

Albuquerquerocks: Bolton – Troy Bolton

Then it hit me! It was actually Troy, but I couldn't be too excited or else he would find out about me too.

Lovesnewyork: nice to meet you, Troy… um, where do you live? I live in New York

Albuquerquerocks: I can see that. I live in Albuquerque. What's it like in NY?

Lovesnewyork: it's getting pretty lonely up here. I'm probably going to visit Albuquerque coz I heard there's a NBA game there.

Albuquerquerocks: That's basically true… I played in the NBA for almost 4 years now and I've been working with my friend Chad. He's been sitting next to me while I'm talking to you the whole time coz we share the same dorms

Lovesnewyork: maybe I'll see you there

Albuquerquerocks: maybe you will…maybe you will

Albuquerquerocks: is your name Gabriella Montez? (Chad)

Lovesnewyork: yeah

Albuquerquerocks: I had a friend named Gabriella—wait, are you actually my friend?

Lovesnewyork: Yes Chad. I have to go. Bye! I'll see you there.

He logged off and I logged off as well. On Christmas Eve, I left to Albuquerque and arrived there just about 3 hours before the game even started.

I walked through the halls of the university and stopped by a person looking through his locker.

"What are you looking for?" I asked the person. He was startled coz he hit his head and closed the locker.

"Oh…nothing, just a ring that I lost and my best friend; he's supposed to be here 2 hours ago, but somehow he got lost."

The guy replied. "What's your name? I'm Gabriella." I held out my hand as the guy shook it. "Troy Bolton and you look familiar."

Troy said to me. I smiled. "Troy…it is you!" I hugged him as two guys passed by. "Yeah…it's me!" he said with enthusiast.

I pulled back. "Don't you remember me?" I asked him. "Uh…" he looked at his two friends. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"But…we talked to each other online and we—how could you do this to me Troy? How could you?" I glared at him.

He looked about my age, but he seriously need to grow up. "What are you talking about? I don't know you."

I knew he was being so sarcastic. His parents came out of nowhere.

"Troy…you know what I'm talking about! Don't act like you don't know… I know your game; you're just trying to forget about Gabriella Montez.

'Look, I'm Troy Bolton and I'm in love with Gabriella Montez.' Yeah, I know what you said and I know how you treated me years ago.

But Troy, this girl…isn't the same girl in high school. This girl will always stand up for herself and…this girl loves Troy Bolton.

The real one, but why did I come to your stupid game anyway? COZ I CARED ABOUT YOU!!"

I screamed in his face and walked away from the group. I didn't care that I was mad. Also, I didn't care if everyone was staring at me coz I didn't look back.

I never wanted to run into a guy with blue eyes and brown hair saying that he loves me. "GABRIELLA!!"

Suddenly, I stopped as I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw that it was Troy.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms. "All those things that I've said about you, I didn't mean any of it.

I thought that you would come back to Albuquerque when you were done with college." He explained.

"What about that 'ring' you were looking for?" I asked him. "I…I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but—"


	12. Come with Me

GABRIELLA'S POV

I interrupted him, by kissing him in front of his friends and his parents. When we pulled back,

"What was that for?" he asked. "Tell me what the ring is for later, I want to savor this moment." I kissed him again.

He smiled through the kiss and we pulled back once more. "What?" I asked him. "Marry me." He whispered in my ear.

"THANK YOU!" I hugged him. We pulled back, "What about your game Troy? You know—"I checked my cell phone.

"It started about 1 hour ago. Didn't—""But you came during that time and—"I smiled. "Okay, let's go."

I grabbed Troy's hand as we walked to the gym, but Troy held back. "What is it?"I asked him.

"No…" Troy let go of my hand and walked away from the gym. I frowned. "I can't Gabs.

I…I want…I want to quit." He walked away leaving me standing there with my arms at my sides.

I watched him as he exited through the doors. Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked up to me. "What happened?"

Jason asked dumbly. "He quit." I said simply. "What?" Jack (Troy's dad) had heard what I had said and walked up to me.

"I don't know why, but he doesn't want to go back." I replied. "I have to go and find him. I'll call Chad when there is some news."

I ran out of the university and started running down the street till I found a familiar blue eyed guy at Starbucks.

As I walked up to him, I noticed that it was Troy and he looked so sad. I thought he was going to be happy.

I sat down across from him and smiled. "Hey." "Hey." He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Gabs, but I want sometime alone." He started to stand up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Talk about it with me." He sat back down and we started to talk.

"And that was it." He finished. I nodded. "I understand what it feels like Troy. But if you don't want to go to the game, then you can spend time with me instead."

He smiled and leaned in, he whispered, "Come with me." I smiled back and I followed him towards his house.


	13. Let's think about it

GABRIELLA'S POV

We entered his room and I suddenly asked, "Did you…did you buy this house Troy?" "Yeah," he smiled. "I can see that you're surprised."

I nodded and he closed the door as he locked it. I walked closer towards him as he couldn't move anymore because his back was against the door.

I smiled seductively and kissed him simultaneously; he moaned as I kissed his neck and after a while he kissed mine.

I slowly took off his shirt and caressed his abs. Slowly, he unzipped the dress that I was wearing and it fell to the ground.

TROY'S POV

I kissed her again and suddenly she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to the bed.

When all of our clothes were stripped off, Gabriella sat on the bed for a while. "What is it?" I asked her.

I was anxious to have sex with her, but she had to stop that moment. "Troy, I don't think I can do this.

I know I was the prettiest girl in High School and I was hot, which I kinda dated you.

But now I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Why don't we just wait?" she got off the bed.

"Wait…Gabs; I've waited long enough for you to be my girlfriend and I've waited long enough for you to come home.

Don't you understand that we've both waited long enough to marry each other, but now it's too late.

You think that me…being 24 or 25 years old, would marry a girl like Sharpay? No, of course not coz Shar's not worth it.

She's married to Zeke, Ryan's married to Kelsi, Chad's married to Taylor, and who are you married to?

No one and you think that no guy would like you, but there was one guy that loved you no matter what.

No matter how smart or pretty you were, there was a guy that loved you and that guy was me.

But I guess I'm not worth marrying you anyway, so why did I bother to ask you?

I asked you because I loved you and you were the only person that saw me as a real person.

Not a basketball player, not the popular guy in school, but me…as a person.

I saw you as a person too, not like a hot cheerleader, just a person. But I guess this is it for us.

Keep the ring if you like, but I think that we should just step back for a while and think about our life and our future."


	14. Start of Something New

NORMAL POV

18 years later…

"Mom, do you think this is okay?" 18 year old Alexis Anne Montez asked as she went downstairs.

Gabriella smiled. "I think its fine sweetie. Go eat breakfast and brush your teeth right after, okay?"

Alexis nodded as she started eating her cereal; her mother's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Gabby, I know this amazing guy you will totally like. Even for a 43 year old girl like you."

Sharpay said excitedly. "Girl, c'mon Shar, don't live in the past and I'm NOT a girl. Who is this guy anyway?"

Gabriella watched as her daughter finished her cereal and headed upstairs.

It was New Year's Eve and the Montez' were getting ready for the teen/adult party. "He's so hot.

Also, he's around your age. We're gonna see you at the party, alright?" Sharpay asked before hanging up.

"Alright," Gabriella smiled. "Bye Shar." She quickly hung up as her daughter headed downstairs.

They drove all the way to the ski resort and entered. "I'll see you at 1am in the hotel room. Don't be late."

Gabriella strictly told her daughter and Alexis nodded in reply. She watched as her mother walked away and sat down.

She rested her head on her hand and sighed. _I wish there was someone or some guy to talk to. _She thought.

Meanwhile with Troy and his son, Tyler was busy playing basketball. "Dad, I think that's enough."

Tyler said breathing heavily. "Alright, but I hope that I'll see that in the game." Troy said. "You know you will."

Tyler smiled. Tyler walked out of the room and go up to his hotel room to take a shower.

Suddenly, Gabriella walked in and she saw Troy right away. She quickly hid behind the wall with her friends Sharpay and Zeke.

Chad, Taylor, and Ryan were there as well. Kelsi couldn't make it because she wanted to write more music.

Gabriella walked out quietly and grabbed a basketball from the rack.

She threw it to Chad, who came out, followed by Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan. "Hey Captain! Let's play."

Chad joked. Troy turned and saw that all his friends, including Gabriella, were there.

Gabriella grinned and ran up to hug Troy. She didn't care how sweaty he was or how bad he smelt, but she cared that he was there.

"I missed you Wildcat." She said quietly. "I missed you too." He quietly said. "Aww…" Sharpay and Taylor said.

Gabriella giggled and realized that her friends were still the same funny ones since high school.

"You need to take a shower." Gabriella backed away. "You hugged me, so now you have to take one as well.

But…I don't have my key to my room." Troy said sadly. "Neither do I and we'll just have to—"

"You can use Sharpay's hotel room and Chad's as well." Taylor suggested. "Okay."

Gabriella grabbed the two keys from Sharpay and Chad as she pulled Troy with her upstairs.

At that moment, Alexis walked out of her mom's hotel room and Gabriella saw her daughter.

"I thought you were—""Downstairs…mom, I know. Here's the key and I'll see you at 1am in our hotel room.

Also, take a shower." Gabriella smiled and watched her daughter walk away. She rolled her eyes. "Don't ask Troy."

Gabriella entered Sharpay's hotel room. "Wow, my room is better than this."

Gabriella walked out of the room and headed towards her own room. "Where's your room?" She turned towards Troy.

"Right there and…I'll meet you right outside in 1 hour." Troy said slyly as he walked towards his own room.

Gabriella smiled and entered her room. She locked the door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

ALEXIS' POV

I went downstairs to my usual spot and just listen to the people sing. Suddenly, I saw a guy walk past me.

I didn't bother to look at all coz right now, all I wanted to do was wait till I had to go home and stay in my room.

The people on stage, who were singing, were BAD singers.

I mean, no offense or anything, it's just the way they sing makes my ears bleed…metaphorically speaking.

They got off the stage and the MC (what the hell is his name?) got on stage. He looked about 25 years old.

He was asking people to sing and everyone was refusing until the light shone on a blue eyed boy.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Troy, we're not watching them sing. I swear I'll—is that the song that we sang when we first met?"

I asked Troy, listening to the song and watching as his son and my daughter went on stage.

This brought back so many memories. "Yea, I guess so. I guess that's guy right there who's giving the microphone to Ty is—"

"I know, but how is that possible. I mean, we met each other here on New Year's Eve and sang 'Start of Something New'.

Do you think that this is really the start of something new?" I looked at Troy. "Don't use Twinkle Towne on me Gabs."

Troy said which made me giggle and he hugged me tight as I held onto him.

"I have an idea." I said grabbing Troy's hand and we headed downstairs. "What Gabs? Tell me."

Our friends followed closely behind us because they wanted to know what my idea was.

It was usually Shar who came up with the ideas or Taylor.

TROY'S POV

"Sing…" Gabriella walked away from me. "Sing?" I asked myself. "Just sing Troy!" Shar said and I got on stage.

I was confused, but then Gabriella got on stage and whispered something in Tyler and her daughter's ears.

They both nodded and Tyler started singing into the microphone following what Gabriella had said to him.

Tyler: Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Alexis: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Tyler: Oh

Alexis: To all the possibilities, ooh

Both: I know…

Alexis: That something has changed

Both: Never felt this way…

Alexis: And right here tonight

Both: This could be the

Start of something new

It feels so right, to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy: Now who'd of ever thought that

Both: We'd both be here tonight

Gabriella: And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

Both: I know

That something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the

Start of something new

It feels so right, to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy & Tyler: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

Gabriella & Alexis: I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

All (including friends): It's the

Start of something new

It feels so right, to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Gabriella & Troy:

Start of something new


	15. First Day of school

Finally it was almost midnight, Tyler and Alexis decided to go outside. "It's um…pretty cold out here." Alexis looked into Tyler's eyes.

"Yeah, it is. You're an amazing singer, didn't you know that?" Tyler asked. Alexis smiled. "Thank you.

I guess I got it from my mom. She's no famous singer, but she can sing really well. She won the Twinkle Towne musical at East High.

She's making me go to school there, but I don't know exactly why. There had to be a reason why.

But she told me to stay away from the Drama teacher and the Coach, but I think the coach there is pretty nice."

Alexis said. "Well, the drama teacher is Sharpay Baylor. She was Sharpay Evans before she married my dad's friend.

But I think she's pretty nice once you get to her nice side. There was this one time when my friend was on her 'Detention' list.

He was pretty freaked out." Tyler laughed and Alexis smiled. Not too far away from them, Gabriella, Troy and their friends were watching Tyler and Alexis.

"She looks like you Gabs." Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him and was about to say something when the people were counting down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3….2….1…" Suddenly the fireworks came and Gabriella said, "I have to go Troy.

I um…promised my daughter that I'd meet her at my car at 1 o'clock. I'll see you again. Bye."

Gabriella walked away and so did the others. Troy just stood there watching the fireworks and looked to his left.

He saw his son standing there alone, just like he did when Gabriella had to find her mom. He walked up to his son.

"What's wrong son?" he asked. "I met this amazing girl and she has long brown hair and—""Brown eyes?"

Troy guessed. "Yeah, how do you know?" Tyler looked up at his dad. "Her mom has the exact same eyes.

But I don't know where she works though." Troy and his son walked towards Troy's car.

"Do you know her phone number or where she lives?" Tyler asked. "Not anymore. We lost contact of each other 18 years ago.

She kinda left me, but I'm not sure if she's married or single." Troy started his car as his son got in and buckled his seat.

1 week later on the first day of school, Tyler arrives with his friends (Chad Danforth Jr, Blake Evans, and Luke Baylor).

"Hey, what did you do during the break?" C asked. "Just a little basketball, snowboarding, and a little more basketball and what did you guys do?"

Tyler asked, acting all 'suspicious'. "Nothing, our parents kept telling us to do chores." C and Luke agreed.

"My dad didn't let me do any chores coz I was helping him with some stuff for this musical thing he's doing."

Blake had finally said before the bell rang. They entered their classrooms and soon a girl entered.

**I'm so desperate and I need more readers to review. I don't know what to do and I'm only in 8****th**** grade still learning, but I know what my goals are in life and I know that I can challenge myself to write stories. I'm saying this to all who read this, please review. Thank you so much! Angela : )**


	16. Off the hook

"Class, I would all like you to meet Alexis Montez." Sharpay Baylor, the new Drama club teacher, introduced Alexis to the class.

"She looks familiar." Tyler whispered to his friend C (Chad Jr). "Familiar? You say that about every girl in school."

C whispered. "Not every girl, just this one." Tyler whispered back as the girl passed by saying 'Excuse me'.

"Hey Ty, what did you do for the summer?" Natalie Richardson asked. Natalie was the Drama club president.

"Play basketball and why does it concern you to ask what I did for the summer?" Tyler wondered.

"Well, because I just wanted to know and plus, my mom's friend is the Principal here." Natalie replied.

Meanwhile with Gabriella and Kelsi, "Kels, I'm so glad that you're my best friend. What will I do without you?"

Gabriella asked jokingly. "I'm not sure. Look," Kelsi paused. "Who were you married to again?"

Gabriella interrupted. "Me?" Kelsi asked. "I know it's not Jase okay. I know your last name is Richardson."

She informed. "Okay. It's Drew, alright." Both Kelsi and Gabriella entered the school.

"The nerd Drew and I thought you liked the jock Drew." Gabriella teased. "No! Of course not, I liked Drew though.

And he was cute, plus he helped me on this math problem in high school and I know I could've asked you.

But back then, you weren't listening because all you thought about was Troy Bolton." Kelsi sat down.

"And I'm the principal of this school?" Gabriella smiled as Kelsi nodded. "This is the best first day—"

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall handsome guy walked in. "Ever!" Gabriella squealed.

"May I help you?" she asked the man. "I think you already did." The man replied. Gabriella looked into the man's eyes.

"RYAN!" she jumped out of the chair and hugged him. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since last week at the lodge."

She said happily. "Neither have I." Ryan agreed. "Well, do you remember Kelsi?" she motioned towards Kelsi.

"Yup, I remember her." Ryan hugged Kelsi and a knock came at the door. "Hope it's no more adults."

Gabriella said under her breath as she whispered to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"This boy keeps talking in my class, will you please give him some punishment?" a woman with blonde hair pushed the kid towards Gabriella.

"Sharpay Evans?" Everyone asked. "It's Bay—GABRIELLA!!" Sharpay hugged Gabriella, by letting go of the kid.

"Kelsi, I missed you! And I heard that—""I know, married Drew. Not the jock Drew, but the nerd Drew."

Kelsi interrupted as she hugged Sharpay. "So, who is this kid?" Gabriella pointed towards the kid.

"Tyler Bolton." Sharpay replied as she sat down next to Ryan. Gabriella sat at her desk.

"What are you going to do? I don't want to get in trouble again or my dad will kill me."

Tyler freaked out. He knew that if his dad got a call from school, he would be in so much trouble and be kicked out of the basketball team.

"What's your dad's name?" Gabriella took out a sticky note. "Troy Bolton and his number is 614-1408."

Tyler replied. "1408." Gabriella finished. "Thank you and I'll tell your dad to—where is your dad anyway?"

"He works in the gym. I mean, as my basketball coach." Tyler answered. "Come with me." She motioned to Tyler.

"Ryan, watch the office and Sharpay, go back to class." Everyone nodded as Gabriella walked down the hallway towards the gym.

The bell rang and everyone stopped walking to class as soon as they saw Gabriella with Tyler.

"Get to class!" she yelled and everyone scurried away as she entered the gym.

Tyler's friends were already there and Tyler wasn't late. "That's the first time he's been early."

C said to his friends and Gabriella heard that. "Silence in this gym!" she yelled at them and everyone immediately went quiet.

Troy at that point was confused because he knew that his son was always late, but this was a change for once.

"Son, get changed." His dad said and Tyler obeyed. Troy walked up to Gabriella. "What's his punishment this time?"

Troy asked, already knowing what would happen. "No punishment, but he was talking in Mrs. Baylor's classroom."

Tyler walked out. "What was he talking about?" Troy asked and Gabriella turned to Tyler.

"Tyler, who were you talking about in your homeroom this morning?" Gabriella asked politely.

"This really pretty girl in my class, her name is Alexis Montez." Tyler replied. "Alexis, huh…"

Gabriella nodded and she knew what Tyler was talking about. "You were talking about a girl?"

Troy smiled at his son and Tyler nodded. "Nice." Troy said and his son smiled back. "Hey, I'm not done with you."

Gabriella said to Troy as she dragged him away from his team. "Ty, you're in charge." Troy told his son.

Tyler nodded as he told his team to pair up. While everyone was doing free throws, Gabriella and Troy were outside.

"What is it?" Troy asked. "Don't you remember last week when…when we first saw each other again in 18 years on New Year's Eve?"

Gabriella asked. "Of course I remember Gabs, I would never forget. It's just that I can't believe you're the principal."

He caressed Gabriella's cheek. "And I can't believe you took your dad's job." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but the bell rang.

They sighed and pulled back, "Well, I gotta go Troy. I'll see you again." Gabriella walked away.

"Yeah, me too." Troy entered the gym. During Algebra class, Natalie went up to Alexis. "I hear that you know Tyler Bolton."

"No, we're just friends and all." Alexis replied as she looked up at the board. "That should be 16 over pi."

She said quietly as the girl behind her looked up. "Yes Miss Montez?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" Alexis asked as soon Gabriella entered, quietly.

The teacher checked the problem again and smiled. "I stand corrected." Gabriella smiled and was happy that her daughter was as smart as she was.

Gabriella left the class and gasped as she turned around. "Troy! You scared the hell out of me."

Troy smiled. "And still, you can say bad words. I wanna show you something that you might like."

He held out his arm and she took it as they walked down the hallway. They both entered the auditorium and realized that Kelsi was there.

"Hey Kels!" Gabriella called out and her friend looked as she smiled. "Hey Gabs, thanks for being here."

She hugged Gabriella. "Well, Coach Bolton…" Gabriella motioned towards Troy. "…brought me here."

"Why don't you guys sing?" Kelsi suggested. Gabriella smiled as she and Troy went up on stage.

Suddenly the bell started to ring and Sharpay entered with a group of people. "Aren't those the—"

"Yup, they want to audition for the winter musical." Kelsi replied as Sharpay went on stage.

Gabriella and Troy hid behind the curtain. "Let's go." Troy whispered. "No, I want to stay." Gabriella replied.

"What if Shar sees us together?" Troy asked. "You have a point." Gabriella grabbed his hand and they ran out through the back door.

The finally exited the auditorium without being seen and sighed with relief. "Well, look who it is…"


	17. If the bell didn't ring

Gabriella and Troy both turned to see who it was. "Chad?" The man suddenly smiled as Gabriella smiled back.

"It is you!" she ran up and hugged him. "How are you?" she pulled back from the hug. "I'm good. What about you?"

Chad asked. "Same, do you remember Troy?" Gabriella motioned towards Troy. "Hey, he's my best friend since preschool.

Of course I remember Troy." Troy and Chad gave each other a manly hug. Suddenly they heard singing and they entered the auditorium.

"Who's are the two people singing?" Chad asked. "Natalie Richardson and Blake Evans." Troy answered.

Blake:

It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see

Both:

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone, with no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

Natalie:

This feelings like no other

Both:

I want you to know…

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

What I've been looking for

Natalie:

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Both:

Don't have to say a word

Blake:

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

Both:

I'm loving having you around

Blake:

This feelings like no other

Both:

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

What I've been looking for

Doo, doo, doo, doo

Doo, doo, doo, doo

Do, do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo, doo, doo, doo

Doo, doo, doo, doo

Do, do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Finally they ended as Sharpay stood up clapping and Gabriella walked down the aisle as the two guys followed her.

"Sharpay?" she asked her and Sharpay turned around. "Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"Why are you clapping? Are you clapping because Natalie is someone who acts like you or for your brother's son?

Pick one." Gabriella crossed her arms as Sharpay looked at Blake and Natalie. "Natalie." Sharpay said quietly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back up the aisle, followed by Troy and Chad.

Alexis and Tyler were busy watching them. "Your mom is harsh." Tyler whispered as Alexis placed her hands on her hips.

"She is NOT." Alexis whispered harshly which made Tyler jump back a little. "I'm sorry." He said.

Then Sharpay called out, "Any last minute sign-ups?" Like she heard Miss Darbus say once.

Alexis walked out from her hiding place with Tyler. "I'd like to sign up Mrs. Baylor." Just then Gabriella stopped walking just before she even reached the door.

Her own daughter was going to sign up. Chad and Troy looked at Gabriella, then back at Alexis who was walking down the aisle.

"Anyone else?" Sharpay smiled, thinking about last week when Tyler and Alexis first sang together.

She knew that Tyler was hiding and she knew that Troy was there. She also knew that Tyler would be in big trouble by Troy.

But what she didn't know was that they were watching her all this time. "I'll be right back." Gabriella whispered.

She found the spot where Tyler was. "Tyler, I encourage you to sing. My friend Kelsi is an amazing pianist.

She can teach you so many songs." Gabriella insisted. "What if my dad finds out?" Tyler asked shyly.

Gabriella had never heard Tyler talk like that before then she turned around and motioned for Troy to come over.

When Troy walked over, he said, "Miss Montez is right. You will learn so many songs from her friend Kelsi.

I assure you that I will never get mad, but I'll always be there for you every step of the way."

"What if I don't have a mom that'll help you with college expenses and stuff?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we'll go to that later, but now I just want you to go up there and sing your heart out.

Even if you happen to be a bad singer, I'll still love you as my son." Troy smiled as Tyler hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." Tyler pulled back and realized that Alexis was watching them. "So, you ready?" she asked.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, of course I'm ready." And with that tone of voice, he was confident and Troy can tell that his son had the same confidence just like him.

Both Tyler and Alexis went on stage and Kelsi started a familiar song.

Tyler:

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

Alexis:

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

Both:

But you were always there beside me

This feelings like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

What I've been looking for

At last they ended and Sharpay had tears in her eyes. Gabriella, Troy, and Chad (who had followed during the song) went up to hug Sharpay.

"That was…beautiful!" Sharpay exclaimed. Alexis and Tyler walked off the stage.

During lunch, Gabriella had decided that she needed to talk to her daughter. In the office,

"Mom, why are we talking about Tyler's dad?" Alexis asked as she sat down. Troy too needed to talk to Tyler.

"Why are we changing the subject dad? I like talking about basketball. It's the only thing that I love to do."

Tyler made a shot and then passed the ball to his dad.

"Alexis, Troy isn't just a coach. He's more than that he's…"

"A whole different person. We met in high school, exactly like you and Alexis. Why don't…"

"You believe me? Troy and I met in high school. He was the jock and I was the freaky math girl.

I hated that name, but he treated me just like a person and he never wanted to be…"

"The basketball guy or as her friend put it 'Lunkhead basketball man'."

Tyler chuckled. "It was funny, but I didn't care and neither did she. Gabriella was the smartest..."

"Cutest…"

"Sweetest…"

"Hottest…"

"Girl I've ever met."

"Guy I've ever met."

Gabriella stood up as she and her daughter walked down the hallway. "Look around Lexi, you can meet a lot of people.

Even if you wouldn't fit in because of how smart you were." Suddenly Natalie and Amber spot Alexis.

"Hello Miss Montez. How are you?" Amber asked politely. "Hello Amber. My day was good."

Gabriella smiled. Troy and his son Tyler walked out of the gym and Troy soon spotted Gabriella laughing.

"Dad, are you looking at her again?" Tyler looked up at his father. "No, I'm looking at her. Just seeing how pretty she still looks."

Troy finally answered as his son rolled his eyes. Gabriella walked up to Troy and Tyler, followed by Alexis.

"Mr. Bolton." She smiled towards Troy. "Miss Montez." Troy smiled. "You, go to lunch!" Gabriella scolded.

Troy chuckled and Gabriella smacked him in the head to make him stop laughing. "Cut it out Bolton!"

"Cut it out Montez!" he said in the same tone as voice. "Can we go eat now Miss Montez?" Amber asked.

"You may." Gabriella smiled as Alexis, Tyler, and their friends walked off to lunch. "You are such a pig!"

She walked away from Troy as Sharpay walked up. "You do know she was joking, right?" Sharpay asked.

Kelsi and Ryan, followed by Chad walked up to them as well. "Yeah, I know she was definitely joking.

But that smack in the head, hurt like hell." Troy said, making everyone laugh. All, except one and that was Taylor.

"Don't talk about Gabriella that way." "Taylor?" Everyone asked. "Taylor!" Chad smiled and hugged his wife.

Taylor hugged Chad back. "Sorry Tay." He said sadly. "It's okay. So, did I miss anything?" she asked the group.

"Yes; the fact that Gabby just walked away." Sharpay said. "I just saw her and she was crying.

Troy, what did you do?" Taylor asked. "I didn't do anything to her. She called me a pig, but metaphorically."

Troy walked away as he left the whole group in thought. Gabriella came over. "I have to say sorry to him.

I didn't mean to hurt him." Gabriella ran pass them and chased after Troy. "TROY!" she called out.

Troy turned and saw Gabriella there. She hugged him. "What's this all about?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry that I called you a pig. I…I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Nothing really." He smiled jokingly and Gabriella was about to kiss him when…RING!

Gabriella walked away and Troy suddenly headed back to the gym. _If the bell didn't ring…_


	18. The Jungle Place

The next day at lunch, "AHHHHHHHH!" Natalie screamed and Blake stood beside his friend. "How dare she sign up!"

She screamed. "Callbacks for Arnold and Minnie: Natalie Richardson and Blake Evans, Tyler Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

He quickly read. "Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition." She said. Her mother walked up to her.

"Mommy, tell me that Montez girl is not going to be in my show." Natalie stated. "I'm sorry honey, but talk to Mrs. Baylor.

I'm sure everything will work out just—""Kelsi! Guess—never mind. So anyway, Troy walked by the office and he asked me out.

I mean, as friends you know. He did it in a sweet, most kind way. I can't believe it." Gabriella squealed.

"Seriously, I'm so happy for you Gabby!" Kelsi hugged her friend. "Um, mom…major situation here and we need to talk about it."

Natalie pointed towards the call backs list. Sharpay walked over. "I heard about the date with you and Troy.

What time is it going to be at?" she asked. "7pm." Gabriella replied happily. Taylor walked over as well.

"Chad just told me everything." She stated. "MOM!" Natalie screamed and everyone stopped talking.

"We're going to go and eat lunch with the guys. Come with us if you like, I mean…after you talk with your daughter."

Kelsi nodded and watched her friends walk away. "We'll talk later. Bye sweetie." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Blake asked. Natalie rolled her eyes and dragged her friend with her.

They both entered the cafeteria and headed up stairs. "She didn't even audition and I already picked out my clothes."

Natalie slammed the table and said, "Who is responsible for this?" No one knew the answer coz everyone was scared for her.

Meanwhile, Luke was pacing back and forth. He was just being nervous or he was afraid to tell his friends something.

Luke:

You can bet

There's nothing but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

My own secret obsession

And it's making me lose control

Jocks:

Everybody gather 'round

Luke: 'spoken'

Well if Tyler can tell his secret, then I can tell mine…I bake

C: 'spoken'

What?

Luke: 'spoken'

I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Jocks:

Not another sound

Luke: 'spoken'

Someday I hope to make the perfect crème Brulee

Jocks:

No, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no…no

Stick to the status quo

Michelle:

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occurring

It's a secret I need to share

Brainiacs:

Open up dig way down deep

Michelle: 'spoken'

Hip hop is my passion!

I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Brainiac: 'spoken'

Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:

Not another peep

Michelle: 'spoken'

It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:

No, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with flow, no…no

Stick to the status quo

Skaterdude:

Listen well, I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Dude, there's no explanation

For this awesome sensation

But I'm ready to let it fly

Dudes & dudettes:

Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Skaterdude: 'spoken'

Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer…then I'm coming clean

I play the cello!

Dude:

Awesome! What is it? A saw!

Skaterdude:

No dude, it's like a giant violin!

Dudes & dudettes:

Not another word

Dude:

Do you have to wear a costume?

Skaterdude:

Coat and tie

Dudes & dudettes:

No, no, no

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no…no

Stick to the status quo

All (jocks, Brainiacs, and Dudes):

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far to keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow no…no

Stick to the status quo

Natalie:

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just gotta say,

I do not understand

Something is really…

Blake:

Something's not right

Natalie:

Really wrong

Both:

And we gotta get things

Back where they belong

We can do it

Dudes & dudettes: Stick with what you know

Both (Natalie & Blake): we can do it

Michelle: hip hop hooray

Brainiacs: she has got to go

Both: we can do it

Luke: crème Brule

Jocks: keep your voice down low

All Three (Jocks, Brainiacs, and Dudes/Dudettes):

Not another peep

No, not another word

No, not anther sound

No

Natalie: everybody quiet!

Alexis: 'spoken' why is everyone staring at you?

Amber: 'spoken' not me, you

Alexis: 'spoken' because of the call backs?

I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Jocks, Brainiacs...:

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no

Sick to the stuff you know

If you want to be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, oh no

Stick to the status quooooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no…no

Stick to the status

Stick to the status

Stick to the status quo

Tyler entered the cafeteria a few minutes later. "What's up?" he asked C. "What's up? What's up?"

C exaggerated. "You wanna know what's up? Luke is baking…crème Brule." He explained. "That sounds good."

Tyler smiled. "Not good. Look, the Skaterdudes and Brainiacs are mingling. They think they can…talk to us!"

C added, which made Tyler's smile turn into a frown. Meanwhile with Amber and Alexis, "What happened to you back there?"

Amber asked. "I don't know, but I liked it…a lot." Alexis smiled as her friend looked at her weirdly.

"Have you ever felt, like there was a whole other person inside of you?" she asked.

Amber thought for a few seconds, "No, not really." Alexis felt kind of disappointed.

Her friend couldn't see that person inside of Alexis, a whole other person just waiting to come out.

She passed by her locker, but when she opened it, a not fell out. She picked it up and it read:

"Alexis,

From your locker turn right and then go up the stairs on your left. I'll meet you there.

TB"

She smiled and finally she met up with Tyler. "Wow, it's like a jungle up here!" she joked.

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, just like that cafeteria." She giggled. "So, I heard that your dad took my mom up here."

She sat on the bench. "Where did you hear that from?" Tyler sat next to her.

"My mom obviously and she just misses being up here, ya know?" Alexis looked into Tyler's eyes.

"What do you have planned for Saturday night?" Tyler asked. "A family dinner with my mom.

Well, it's not much of a dinner, but you can come if you'd like to. I'll ask my mom and you can talk to your dad about it.

Maybe he wouldn't mind." Alexis suggested. "You don't know my dad. He won't accept to any dinners.

His best friend Chad Danforth, my friend's dad, asked him to go to a football game with him and he didn't want to go.

He said that he would only go, if some girl asked him." Tyler said. "What girl?" Alexis asked.

"Some girl that would represent his ex-girlfriend, I mean, a girl with long black curly hair, brown eyes, and…"

"You're describing me. Wait, you want me to talk to your dad?" Alexis got the picture already.

She was that girl who looked exactly like her mom. _No wonder Coach Bolton was giving me those sincere looks._

She thought. Tyler nodded. "Why don't we talk to them now?" she stood up. "Are you sure?"

He asked. "Yeah. We can talk to my mom after school." Alexis went down the stairs and Tyler followed.

They both entered the gym, where Troy was busy talking with Gabriella. "Why are they—"

"Sh!" Tyler whispered and Alexis immediately when quiet.

"TROY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! I LOVED YOU, CARED ABOUT YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!"

Gabriella screamed as loud as she possibly can that even Tyler and Alexis could hear.

The two watched as Gabriella hit Troy as hard as she possibly could, but Troy grabbed her arms from hitting him.

"What did I do to you Gabby? What did I do?" he asked her. Gabriella saw the look in his eyes.

She knew that look was the look of curiosity. _He doesn't know… _She thought to herself.

She pulled out a box from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the box.

"Open it." Gabriella said. Troy opened the box and there was a diamond ring. _What? _He thought to himself.

"You told me…18 years ago to keep it." She said. "And what, we're like 43 or 44 years old now?

You think that I don't remember, but I remembered that day exactly, when you…left."

Gabriella sat down next to Troy. "Troy, I…I never forgot you. That's why I never got married because of you.

You were the only guy in my life, whom I cared about, who I trusted, and who was there for me like a brother should.

You protected me with your love and I know that someday that we'll be together.

It's fate that brought us together Troy and it's this ring as well. Without you, I'd be a useless little girl, like my aunt always says.

They always say that I would never grow up to meet a man just like my dad.

My dad was a hero coz he saved our family from despair and you want to know why?

Well, it's because for the past 44 years, everyone (including my cousins who were older) married horrible and rich men.

They didn't approve of them, but on that one faithful day, my dad came. He wasn't rich or horrible.

He was nice, kind, and generous. He helped the sick and the poor. I wished that when I was a kid that I would be just like my dad.

But when he left us, my dream disappeared. Then you came, when my mom met you, she could see that you weren't just going to be like all those men who would leave me.

She saw that you were someone that would stay by my side and never leave.

My dad betrayed us because he left. He knew that if he betrayed me and my mom, he knew that he would come back.

He would come back changed and he would now realize the mistakes he had made, but he needed time to think.

I never knew what happened to him exactly, but now I know coz I can see that love isn't only caring about one another, it's about being with someone that you care about the most.

My dad hadn't realized that coz he got married when he was still in college. He never knew what love meant.

But I guess now, he will realize what true love really means." She explained.

"That's really deep Gabby. I could never say something like that. I mean, I would, but mostly it would be about you."

Troy hugged her. Tyler and Alexis walked up to them. "Mom, can we interrupt your little love fest and ask you something?"

Alexis asked. Gabriella and Troy pulled back. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, but it's—can you write us a pass mom, one last time?" Alexis held up a finger.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Okay, one last time. What do you want to ask us?" she asked her daughter.

"Can we um…invite Tyler and his dad over for dinner this Saturday?" Alexis asked.

"Dinner…this Saturday, but honey I can't have it this Saturday." Her mom said.

"You're always busy every Saturday mom! Don't lie to me." Alexis ran out of the gym.

Gabriella stood up to leave, but Troy stood up as well. "Let her think about it. She'll understand."

Troy hugged her. "She shouldn't know about…us." Gabriella whispered. Tyler was still standing there.

"Dad, why don't you talk to her?" he suggested. "Who?" Troy asked.

"Alexis of course. Maybe she'll talk to you. I mean, she opened up to me upstairs in the plant area."

Tyler pointed in the direction of what he was talking about. "You mean the place that looks like a jungle?"

Troy asked as Tyler nodded. Troy thought for a second before running out the doors.

"Where is he going?" Gabriella asked. "The jungle place…actually, I don't know what it's called."

Tyler said. "Your dad took me there once. I haven't been there since high school." Gabriella and Tyler walked out the gym doors.


	19. Let's make it happen

**Sorry about this confusion. If you've seen HSM the first movie, it's kind of like that, but mostly different in some ways. And so once again I am so very sorry. Thank you for understanding and wonderful reviews.**

Troy went upstairs and turned left until he came to a familiar place. He went upstairs and saw that Alexis was sitting on the bench.

He sat next to her. "Hi Coach Bolton, why are you here?" Alexis asked Troy. "Tell me what's wrong."

Troy said. "Well, my mom's supposed to have this dinner this Saturday, but she says that she's busy.

I really don't believe her coz I know she's lying to me." Alexis stated. "Oh, I see now.

I guess what you're mom's trying to say is that she doesn't want you to invite people you don't know.

Sometimes, she's busy with her friends like Mrs. Baylor, Mrs. Danforth, and Mrs. Richardson.

I'm sure that you'll understand." Troy smiled and Alexis could see that the way Troy smiled was exactly like Tyler's.

Alexis smiled back. "Thanks Mr. Bolton. You always know how to cheer someone up."

"Don't say this to anyone, but Mr. Evans can make a girl like your mom laugh, even on the darkest days."

Troy stood up as Alexis stood up as well. "I won't coz I'm a girl who can learn to keep a pretty good secret."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's get you back to class." Troy and Alexis walked back downstairs.

"I have free period right now with Tyler. I have to help my mom in the office." They both passed the office.

Troy noticed that Tyler was there, along with Gabriella. "Well, I'll talk to your mom about the dinner this Saturday.

But that's our little secret between us. Got it?" Troy asked. Alexis nodded as she entered the office.

Tyler walked out as he and his dad walked to the gym. "Dad, what did you talk with Lexi about?" he asked.

"Oh, just stuff about she and her mom that she's not supposed to tell. And about the dinner, I'll have everything worked out."

Troy took out his cell phone and they entered the auditorium. "Danforth, ready?" Troy asked.

"Ready when you are Bolton." Troy had to talk to Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason all at the same time.

"Evans'?" he asked the two. "We're a-go Bolton." They both said. "McKessie?" he asked Taylor.

"Totally on it." Taylor took her place. He asked Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason. Now all they had to do was make it happen.


	20. Can I Have This Dance?

Chad took his place outside Gabriella's office and since it was free period, this was the only time to work out the plan.

He entered, just like Troy instructed, and walked up to Kelsi's desk. "Hey Mrs. R." he said.

She looked up and didn't smile back. "Go away Danforth." She kept rummaging through her papers.

"I heard that you have _auditions _for a musical in the theater." He sat down. "I told you to—how do you know?"

She asked him. Gabriella overheard this conversation between Kelsi and Chad. "Ryan told me to tell you.

And now, you have to tell Gabriella to meet Troy there." Chad winked and Kelsi smiled as Chad walked away.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked her friend. "You should check it out." Kelsi replied.

Gabriella and Alexis both walked out of the office. But Gabriella was pulled into a class room.

"Ryan?" she asked him. "Sorry I had to pull you in here Gabs, but Taylor wants to talk to you about something."

"Yeah he does." Sharpay added. "Um, where is Taylor?" Gabriella asked. "Chemistry lab." Ryan and Sharpay both replied.

Gabriella nodded as she and her daughter walked out of the classroom. "Mom, um…I'll meet you in the theater.

Bye!" Alexis walked off and her mom headed towards the Chemistry lab. "Gabriella, wear this."

Taylor gave Gabriella a dress and pulled her into a nearby bathroom. "What?" Gabriella asked.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the gang, "What's taking Taylor so long?" Sharpay paced back and forth impatiently.

"I don't know. I bet Gabriella's asking tons of questions by now." Ryan answered.

The doors finally opened and Gabriella, along with Taylor entered the theater. "You have got to tell me what's going on."

Gabriella whispered to Taylor. "Don't ask me. Ask Troy." Taylor pointed towards Troy.

Now, Gabriella was even more confused and walked up to Troy. "What is all this?" she asked rudely.

Troy grabbed her arm and they walked up on stage. "Gabriella, just have the dinner Alexis wants.

I know you're not busy with something coz if you were, you'd be busy doing stuff with me.

Like hanging out and such, but that's a different story. Do you want Alexis to grow up without dad?

Someone to be there for her and…someone who would care for her?" Gabriella looked deep into his eyes.

"What are you trying to say Troy?" she asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…I know you're lost without me. You think you can just throw me away, but you can't.

You still love me and I still love you. No matter how far we are apart, we'll always be together.

With you, me, and everyone else, what have we got to lose? Nothing Gabs, nothing coz we'll be there for each other.

So if you don't want them to hear you beautiful voice again, that's your decision. Not mine, but yours."

Troy left her standing on stage and she stood there with a tear running down her cheek.

He was just about to walk off the stage when Gabriella went up to the microphone and started singing.

Can I Have This Dance? – HSM3 (sung by Troy and Gabriella)

Gabriella:

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Troy turned around and he knew that she was going to sing. He walked up to the microphone stand next to Gabriella's and started to sing as well.

Both:

Won't you promise me?

We'll keep dancing

Where ever we go next

Chorus:

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Troy:

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

Both:

And you can't keep us apart

Coz my heart is where ever you are

CHORUS

Both:

Oh, no mountains too high enough,

Oceans too wide

Coz together or not,

Or dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe,

That we were meant to be

CHORUS

Can I have his dance?

Can I have this dance?


	21. A Tough Decision

That Saturday, Gabriella was sitting across the table directly across from Troy as their children sat and ate dinner.

Alexis looked up from her plate. "Mom, aren't you going to eat?" she asked. "Go ahead and eat."

Gabriella said. Alexis shrugged and continued eating. Gabriella took out her cell phone and texted Chad.

_Chad,_

_Don't ask why I have ur #, but call Troy._

_Tell him that he needs to meet me upstairs in my room in 15 minutes._

_Don't tell him that I put u up 2 this._

_Gabby_

She got a reply back from Chad.

Okay – Chaddie :)

She excused herself and went upstairs. _What is she up to? _Troy asked himself. Suddenly his phone rings.

"What Chad?" he asked. "You're good. So anyway, can you meet Gabby in her room in 15 minutes?"

Chad asked. "Did she tell you anything?" Troy knew that Chad sounded really suspicious and wanted to know what was going on.

"Nope. Just meet her there in 15 minutes." Chad said and hung up. _15 minutes? _Troy thought.

"Alexis, how long does it take your mom to get dressed?" he asked Alexis. "Um, 1 hour, but basically without make-up 10 minutes."

Alexis said. "Thanks anyway." Troy said standing up from the table. The two teens followed after putting their plates away.

"Why do you ask?" Alexis asked Troy. "Nothing…" Troy said. 15 minutes had passed by and Troy got up to go to the bathroom.

Well, upstairs to Gabriella's room, but he just said 'bathroom' to make a good excuse.

He went upstairs and found Gabriella's room. He quietly opened the door and closed it after he got in.

Gabriella was on the bed, thinking that she heard someone come in. She turned and saw that it was Troy.

"Hey." She said, yawning. "Hey." Troy said. "Okay, first…take off your shirt." Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked. She smiled. "Because I said so, now take off the damn shirt!" she demanded playfully.

Meanwhile downstairs… "I wonder what's taking them so long." Tyler said. "How old are you?"

Alexis asked. "Almost 19 in 2 weeks." Tyler said. "Oh." Alexis nodded.

At first there was a loud thump, and then their came a series of moaning. "Oh my god." Alexis said.

"Look, if they want it that way, they can have it that way." Tyler said.

"I know. But what if in few months time that you might be my step-brother and I might be your step-sister?"

Alexis stood up and Tyler stood up as well. He looked down at the floor. "Well, I did like you…I mean—"

He was interrupted with a kiss.

2 hours later, Troy and Gabriella went downstairs. They entered the living room and, "Are we—"

"I think they heard us." Troy said. "Is it me or are they sleeping together?" Gabriella asked.

"They are sleeping together." Troy replied. Gabriella sat down on the chair. "It's my entire fault.

18 years ago, I should've never stopped—""Look, if they love each other, we can't—"

"I understand Troy. I really wish to marry you again." She whispered. "How 'bout getting married secretly?"

He whispered back. "And no one will ever know if we're together or not." Gabriella grinned and hugged Troy.

Alexis and Tyler woke up. They saw their parents hugging each other. Alexis rolled off the couch, followed by Tyler.

Gabriella and Troy pulled back. "Are you two going to get off of the floor?" Gabriella asked.

Tyler got up first and helped Alexis up. "Sorry. We—""We understand." Gabriella stood up.

"Let's go Troy." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him into her room. "I guess you're staying for the night."

Alexis said as she pulled Tyler into her room after closing the lights.


	22. Tyler's past

"The couch Gabriella?" Troy asked the next morning. "Out!" she slammed the door and he just stood there.

He sighed and walked to the couch, but just as he entered the living room, he saw Tyler sitting on the couch.

Tyler looked up and saw his dad. "What happened to you?" Troy asked his son and sat down.

His son didn't speak one word. "Girl issues?" Troy asked as Tyler nodded. From upstairs, they hear a door slam and footsteps going down the stairs.

Then they hear another door open and close, as more footsteps headed towards the kitchen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang immediately and about five girls walked in, along with six boys.

Troy and Tyler looked to see who it was. He recognized all of them and stood up, followed by Tyler.

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Gabriella, Alexis, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Amber, and Natalie; "I think we should talk to them."

Taylor suggested. "Yeah, we should. I mean, why should you two be mad at them?" Sharpay asked.

"Hello, they did something to us last night!" Gabriella pointed out. "Tell us." Kelsi said. "Um, we don't know exactly."

With the guys….

"Did you do anything to them last night?" Zeke asked. "Nothing. Last night, they loved us and the next day, they hate us."

Troy said as Tyler agreed. "Guys, I have an idea." Ryan said as the guys gathered around.

15 minutes later…

**Gabriella's pov**

No one knows how much I hate doing this, but Shar made me. I entered the living room and I was totally crying because SOMEONE (Sharpay) slapped me on my arm. It hurt like hell! The guys turned and saw me with tears in my eyes, which worked because Troy was already looking at me like "What happened" or "Who did this to you". I loved it when he was all protective of me, but now…I am going to yell at Sharpay after this. "Gabby, what happened?" Ryan asked. I knew that I had to act like it wasn't Sharpay slapped me. The plan was to pretend that Troy did everything to me. Like: hit me, slap me, yell at me, and every mean thing in the world. "H-h-he slapped me." I sobbed. "Who did?" Chad asked (not Chad Jr.) I pointed towards Troy. "My dad would never do that." Tyler defended his father. If Alexis wasn't so mad at Tyler and they got married, he'd be a perfect dad.

"Are you sure?" I showed him the red mark on my left arm. "Why would you do that?" Tyler asked. "I would never hurt her." Troy said. "Only if you were mad at me…" I looked at the ground and out of the corner of my eye; I could see Troy's cell phone. "I would never be mad at you Gabs. Never in a million years. What makes you think that I would be mad at you?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe if I told you that I cheated on you, which might be true. I mean, who knows what girls you encountered since we last, seen each other." I explained. "And…what if Tyler wasn't your son? Is it because he inherited your last name, just to make everyone think he's related to you." "What are you saying Gabs?" Troy asked like he didn't know. "Tyler isn't your son!" I yelled at him. "What?" everyone around him asked, even Tyler.

"Yes he is!" Troy yelled back, which made me even angrier. "Troy, you don't get it…don't you?" I crossed my arms, but it was IMPOSSIBLE to do because Sharpay slapped me. "What don't I get?" he asked. "Tyler isn't your son, he's…" I paused. "He's what?" Troy asked again. "He's just not yours, okay?!" I turned and walked away. I entered the kitchen and sat on the floor coz I felt like it. All the girls sat around me. "Gabby, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked. "I can't tell him." I said quietly. "That Tyler isn't his?" Alexis asked. I nodded. "Mom, you don't have to. He will find out soon enough." Alexis told me. "He has to learn the truth…the hard way." I got up and walked back out to the living room.

**Troy's pov**

I don't know what happened and now every single one of my friends are giving me looks. Strange looks, which are freaking me out right now and it's scary. Gabriella walked out of the kitchen as I wondered what she was doing in there anyway. She walked up to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back, but I heard her whisper. "I'm sorry." Then she pulled back as she wiped her tears away and grabbed Tyler. She probably needed to talk to him, and now here I stand facing my friends. "What did you do 18 years ago man?" Chad asked. "Gabby left and I was alone, so…"

_Flashback_

_TROY'S POV_

"_Troy, I don't think I can do this. I know I was the prettiest girl in High school and I was hot, which I kinda dated you._

_But now I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Why don't we just wait?" she got off the bed "Wait…Gabs;_

_I've waited long enough for you to be my girlfriend and I waited long enough for you to come home._

_Don't you understand that we've both waited long enough to marry each other, but now it's too late._

_You think me…being 24 or 25 years old, would marry a girl like Sharpay? No, of course not coz Shar's not worth it._

_She's married to Zeke, Ryan's single, Kelsi's married to Drew (the smart one), Chad's married to Taylor, and who are you going to get married to?_

_No one and you think that no guy would like you, but there was one guy that loved you no matter what._

_No matter how smart or pretty you were, there was one guy that loved you and that guy was me._

_But I guess I'm not worth marrying you anyway, so why did I bother to ask you?_

_I asked you because I loved you and you were the only person that saw me as a real person._

_Not a basketball player, not the popular guy in school, but me…as a person._

_I saw you as person too, not like a hot cheerleader, just a person. But I guess this is it for us._

_Keep the ring if you like, but I think that we should just step back for a while and think about our life and our future."_

_The next day, I found out that my cousin had a baby and she was really sick. She called me and told me to take care of him._

"_But…I don't have—""Troy, please just take care of Tyler for me. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind."_

_She said to me as she gave Tyler to me. I knew that her husband died as well, in the war that he had gone too._

_Her eyes closed and there was a beeping sound; I knew that was it. I looked at my nephew Tyler and he opened his eyes._

_His eyes were a bright blue color and his hair was brown, just like mine. I guess my cousin trusted me to take care of Tyler._

_And so I did. That afternoon, Chad came over and I couldn't let him see Tyler. "Why aren't you going to let me in?_

_You always do." He smiled and I got nervous. "Well, um, it's my nephew. He has this cold and no one is allowed near him."_

_I said. "Yeah right." Chad said and pushed open the door. He saw Tyler sitting there with his bright blue eyes._

"_Aww…he's cute." Chad said, picking up Tyler. "Don't drop him!" I took Tyler away from Chad._

_I know how Chad would handle kids like Tyler, I mean…a baby like Tyler. "Wow, why are you so protective?"_

_Chad asked. "Don't tell anyone, but…" I looked around the room, checking if anyone was there._

"_His parents passed away." I whispered and Chad nodded._

_Flashback ends_

"And that's how it happened." I said to them. "Wow, no wonder Gab—"Gabriella walked out of the kitchen, followed by Tyler and the rest of the girls. "Now Troy, tell everyone what happened." She said. I forgot that I told Gabriella this, even before she left. "Well, my cousin told me to take care of Tyler and she knew she was going to die. His dad died in the war and his mom (my cousin) died after giving birth to Tyler. I remember telling Chad everything and he felt sorry for Tyler, but when I told Gabriella…"I paused. "Wait, I remember that I accused you of cheating on me and you really didn't after you told me the same story. I'm so sorry Troy." She apologized. "Dad, I mean…" Tyler paused. "It's too hard for him to say Uncle, now that he knows the story." I explained. "It's easier calling you dad though."Tyler said and he felt embarrassed. "I don't really mind." I told him.

"So anyway, what was my mom like?" Tyler asked. "She was beautiful. Her long brown hair, blue eyes, and her amazing voice; everything about your mom was perfect. She had a great sense of humor and we used to play together when were kids, sometimes yelled at Chad if he was acting weird." I explained. "Just like Gabriella." Chad compared. Gabriella turned and said, "SHUT UP CHAD!!" "Exactly like Gabriella." I agreed and Gabriella glared at me. "Stop talking about me!!" "But she can really sing." I added. "What was her name?" Tyler asked. "Funny thing though, her name was…"


	23. Where is he going?

**Gabriella's pov**

"Troy, what was her name?" I asked him. "It was G—"he paused. "G?" Chad asked. "Not G. It's Gab…riella." He finished. "Gabriella?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" Taylor asked. "Look, I don't know if I can prove it to you or not, but I'm sure that her name was Gabriella. I know it's weird, but that's her name and I'm serious." Troy explained. "I see, but do you have anything that you can prove to me?" I wondered. "I still have her phone number." Troy pulled out his cell phone and gave it to me. Right there in bold letters were **BB**. "I thought you have—""I do. Her nickname's Brie and I didn't want to get it mixed up with yours. So instead, I put you as **GB **and my cousin **BB**." He pointed out. "Wow…so, what was his dad like?" Alexis asked him.

"His dad had brown hair and brown eyes, but I don't know why Tyler had blue instead." Troy told us. "That's so cool. What's his name?" Sharpay asked. "I don't remember coz I never met him exactly." He said.

**Normal pov**

The next day, "I don't know why her name was Gabriella." Troy said to Chad during lunch break.

"Did she go to East High?" Chad asked. "No, she went to West." Troy replied. "Then we should go."

Chad stood up. "Hello, there's no one to cover for me." Troy pointed out. "Zeke will do it."

"Great, but…" Troy trailed off as Sharpay walked past him. "I have to go talk with someone. I'll meet you there."

Troy walked away from Chad and decided to follow Sharpay. She entered Gabriella's office and came back out.

_That was fast. _He thought. "Shar, I need to talk to you." Troy caught up with her. "About what?"

Sharpay asked meanly. _And everyone thinks she's changed. _"Chad and I are going somewhere to get something for this awesome party.

But Zeke is coaching the basketball team today and I was wondering if you can go in there and…"

"No need to explain Bolton, but where exactly _are _you going?" She asked.

"To prove to everyone that my cousin has the name Gabriella and have a party for the rest of us."

"Are the kids included?" Sharpay placed her hands on her hips. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were watching from afar.

"No, of course not." Troy said. Meanwhile with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi; "I wonder what he's up to."

Kelsi wondered. "Looks like Sharpay is interested in whatever he says." Gabriella crossed her arms.

They watched as Sharpay said goodbye and Troy walking away. "Where is Troy going?"

Taylor asked. "He's not coaching today, but…" they noticed that Zeke was walking towards the gym.

"Zeke is." Gabriella finished her sentence. Sharpay walked up to the girls. "Hey." She greeted them.

"What were you and Troy Bolton talking about?" Kelsi asked. "Oh nothing. Just some stuff."

Sharpay replied. Her brother walked over. "What kind of stuff sis? I noticed that you totally enjoyed it."

Ryan said sarcastically. "Look, that was the first time in years that Troy's talked to me like that.

Like had an actual conversation, but after middle school and when Gabriella came, he stopped talking to me.

He hated me ever since, but I guess he seems different." Sharpay answered and walked away.

Meanwhile with Troy and Chad; "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty—whoa!" Troy was being pulled away and Chad just stood there watching him go.


	24. Troy's doctor

Troy was being pulled into an empty classroom and suddenly, he was pushed against the wall.

The person tightened her grip on Troy's arm, "Let go!" Troy said forcefully. "NO!" the girl said.

"Let him go." A man's voice said. Troy couldn't recognize either of the two. The girl let go of Troy.

Troy stared into the man's brown eyes as the man held out a gun, which went off.

He suddenly saw everything just as a black cloud as he fell to the floor.

From outside, Chad heard the gunshot and ran inside to where he had heard it.

The man and the girl escaped, leaving a wounded Troy on the floor. Troy was still conscious as he tried to get up.

Chad helped Troy up on his feet. The only part of his body that was shot was his arm.

Luckily, Chad drove to the hospital, even before Troy lost a lot of blood. All the doctors did was pull out the bullet from Troy's arm, put some anti-biotic, and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

Chad called Gabriella and she came running into Troy's hospital room. "I know who shot you and I'm sorry."

She whispered as she hugged him. Everyone else followed closely behind Gabriella.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Alexis, Natalie, Amber, Zeke, Ryan, Tyler, Blake, Luke, and Chad Jr all gathered in Troy's room just to see Troy.

Sharpay suddenly spoke, "Troy, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from that incident and I think I know who shot me.

Even though I couldn't recognize the voice, I could see it in his eyes." Troy answered.

"So you think it's Nick and his friends? Including his sister as well, I mean, who else could it be?"

Taylor said scientifically. "My point is, why are they trying to hurt you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nick's probably thinking that we're together." Troy said. "Even if we're not…I mean, besides who would say that we're together?"

She asked sarcastically. "Nick would." Everyone turned their heads to see 3 guys standing there.

"Brad?" Gabriella looked at Brad who was in dark blue jeans and a green shirt.

"Mike?" Next, she looked at Mike who was in the same dark blue jeans, but with a red shirt.

"Alex?" Lastly, she looked at Alex who had the same jeans as Mike and Brad, but he was wearing a white shirt.

But someone came between them. "Oh no." Gabriella whispered. Nick and his sister Alexis stood in between the three guys.

"Oh yes. You see Gabriella, you broke my heart and now, this is the last day that you'll ever see your friends again."

Nick said as he raised a gun, which pointed towards Gabriella. Luckily, Ryan and Zeke stood in front of Gabriella.

Along with Chad as well and the three knew how much Gabriella meant a lot to Troy and he wouldn't want to see her killed.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to kill us." Chad said. "Chad, don't do it!" Taylor called out.

"Zeke, Ryan! I can't afford to lose you both!" Sharpay called out. "Guys, you don't have to do this."

Gabriella whispered. "Ryan, move out of the way." Kelsi warned. "Gabriella, you're our friend and we care about you.

If you die, what would happen to Troy?" Ryan asked. "He would die too." Gabriella whispered. "Exactly."

Zeke said. "Move out of the way." Nick said. "No." the three said. "Well, if you don't want to move. Then, we'll try it the hard way."

Nick aimed and shot for Chad's heart, making him fall to the ground and Taylor cry with pain in her heart.

"No, Chad…" she ran to his side. "One down, two to go." Nick smiled his devilish smiled.

In his mind were thoughts of making Gabriella his wife, but how could it be possible if Troy (her ex) was standing in the way.

He wanted to see her cry for him, but all she cried for was Troy. It was always Troy this and Troy that.

Now he despised Troy and hated him ever since she transferred to East High.

Next, he aimed for Zeke and suddenly in a matter of seconds, Zeke had fallen. It made Sharpay cry to see her husband fall.

Luke hugged his mom and Sharpay hugged her son. They both were devastated and now hatred ran through their veins.

"Last, but not least Ryan Evans." Nick took out his pocket knife and gave it to Mike.

Mike, wasn't a bad person, but when it came to Troy, he would do anything to kill him, but he never wanted to see Gabriella feel this way.

He was just about to pierce through Ryan's heart when Gabriella looked at him. She said, "Don't…don't kill him."

Instead of killing Ryan, he pierced through his own heart and fell to the ground. Gabriella ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry Mike." Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto Mike's shirt. Sharpay ran to hug her brother.

"Sharpay, don't move." Gabriella said as she pulled out the knife that Mike killed himself with.

She walked up to Nick, but turned to her ex-best friend Alexis. "Nick, don't do this." She leaned in and kissed him.

That kiss made Nick drop the gun and still she had enough time to pierce through his heart.

When they pulled back, Nick fell to the ground which made Alexis cry in pain. "How could you!?" she asked.

"You're brother wasn't a good boyfriend and you weren't as good of a friend either.

So I suggest that you, Brad, and Alex should go. Run away and never come back or else you'll regret it."

Alexis obeyed as she ran while the other two followed. She walked back to Troy and hugged him.

Ryan hugged his sister and everyone else. "I'm sorry that you had to lose your two most loyal friends."

"Hey, guess who my doctor is?" Troy said, smiling. Gabriella looked confused. "Who?"

Just then, Jason Cross entered and Kelsi saw him. "Jason!" she ran up and hugged him as he hugged her back.

THE END

**I'm sorry that everything had to end this way, but at least we know what Jason's been up too.**


End file.
